Hotel Stanton
by Heir Head
Summary: Rory Hayden is a rich heiress that is working in a hotel over the summer. What happens when she meets a certain blonde haired socialite? ROGAN RR
1. Chapter 1

A/N This popped into my head while watching Hotel Babylon on BBC 1.

Pairing- Rogan

Type- AU, Rich socialite story.

I don't own any characters associated with this fan fiction.  
Please Review!

"No, Mr Heart I'm afraid that we don't offer discounts to clients. If we did that we wouldn't make a profit now would we?" sighed Rory Hayden as she spoke into the receiver.

"Well Sir I suggest if you want to make a complaint you write to the main offices, there really is nothing I can do"

"My name? My name is Rory Hayden"

"Yes, the Hayden heiress"

"oh you wont be making a complaint after all? I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for calling Mr Heart" she said as she put the phone back down. All though Rory hated the attention she received she loved to see the look on people's faces when they found out her name, it was priceless. She ran an elegant finger through her sultry brunette hair and leaned over the desk, picking up her coffee cup and sipping out of it at the same time. Although she was worth $8 billion dollars her father, Christopher Hayden, had decided to let her into the world of working before she made up her mind about what she truly wanted to do. She had begun working at the Stanton Hotel last year in the Summer Holidays and had come back for this holiday to keep her occupied between her time at Yale. She was slipping into a world of endless coffee when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ugh, these shoes are killing me. Honestly I mean I pay $300 dollars for these shoes you would at least think they were wearable" moaned her good friend Lori Huntzberger. Lori was the epitome of beauty. With her natural platinum blonde weave and ocean coloured eyes she was the typical Barbie doll and she didn't hesitate in admitting it. That was the one thing, amongst others, Rory admired Lori for. She made no attempt to try to be someone she wasn't , she loved to shop and party and didn't hide it. Lori was one of the children of Mitchum Huntzberger, the richest man in the world which made her worth a staggering $10 billion dollars. Rory knew she had at least 3 or 4 siblings and she knew 2 of them were basketball legends Lucas and Nathan Huntzberger.

"Well that's what you get when you spend your boyfriends money, it's fate getting revenge on you, Barbie" she said using her nickname for Lori.

"Well he shouldn't have left his credit card lying around" she said while trying to fix her shoe.

"And by lying around you mean…"

"In his wallet" she confessed. Rory threw her a pointed look " well can I help it if he loves me" she smiled, baring perfectly white teeth" she said referring to Ben Stanton, whose father owned the hotel and who Lori was madly in love with.

The Connecticut Stanton Hotel, one of the many hundreds, offered a high class service for high class people. With 5 star restaurants, concierge services, luxury rooms and perfect service the Stanton Hotel chain was one of the wealthiest in the world.

"GIRLS!" shouted a voice from the other side of the lobby. Rory and Lori groaned loudly as they heard the sound of Rosemary's husky voice. It was obvious to everyone that Rosemary, the manager, had a severe dislike for Lori and Rory probably because they stood for everything she hated. They were young, she was old, they were gorgeous, she was in serious need of a makeover and the main reason was that Rosemary had to kiss a lot of ass to get to where she was now and then these Daddy's little princesses staggered in and the staff had immediately sided against her.

"I don't pay you to stand around chatting about who did what at what party" she growled, making her wrinkles ever more present.

"But Rosemary you don't like pay us at all" Lori said using her airhead disguise and twirling her hair around her fingers for added effect.

"Listen you two, spoilt brats, I've worked hard for this and I'm lot going to let two daddy's girls ruin this for me" she said menacingly.

"Oh my God Rosemary, we would so never do that to you because one time my friend Becky well she was going out with this boy called Jason and one night she went over to his house and she went up to his bedroom, which by the way totally needed re-decorating anyway so she went to his bedroom door and opened it and there he was on top of Melissa Johnson and let me tell you it wasn't any 'extra curricular activity'. So Becky dumped him on the spot and stormed out of the house. So for a week the whole school was split into boys and girls but I managed to sort it out and they got back together but then a week late Jason dumped Becky and went back to that whore Melissa" she said in a ditzy voice. By this time Rosemary was fuming.

"I give up" she shouted before running off to her office.

"You are good" said Rory as she looked up reservations on the computer.

"Being blonde and rich does have it's advantages" she laughed before going into the dinning room to help a guest.

"Morning Tom" Rory said as she entered the hotel.

"Morning Rory, nice ride" he said while admiring the Mercedes SLR mclaren her father had surprised her with yesterday.

"Thanks, Have a nice day" she said as she stepped into the elevator in the underground car park. She pressed the button for the lobby and straightened her suit. She wore a knee length black skirt, fish net tights, black minolo's, a pale blue blouse and a black pinstripe jacket. Her Chloe bag started vibrating and she fumbled around to get her cell. She looked at the caller ID and saw her mother's name flash up. She flipped open the cell as she stepped out into the lobby.

"Hello"

"Fruit of my loins!" squealed the excited voice of her mother, Lorelai.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that" she whined.

"At least once more" she replied.

"Please don't call my fruit of my loins"

"Na it's not really working for me. I'm the one that screamed through 18 hours of labour, clothed you, fed you, played with you, discouraged you from reading all those big books and you cant even stand to have your old mother call you fruit of my loins. Who are you?" she asked in typical Lorelai humour. Rory rolled her eyes as she walked into the staff room and saw Lori on her phone as well.

"Your daughter, the one that kept you sane, the one that helped you escape from grandma's company, the one that stayed up all night to take care of your baby son and the one that talked you out of buying that horrible sweater last week in Versace" she compensated.

"Good point, anyway I was wondering what time you would be home tonight. Your father and 1 have been shanghaied into a party at the elder Gilmore's and we need you to baby-sit your brother" In the background Rory could hear her 17 year old brother Dylan protesting.

"I'll be home at 8 so it's no problem what are the rules?" she asked.

"Well.. He needs to be in bed by 8 and you can read him Goldilocks and the three bears he just loves it. Truth be told I think he has a little crush on Goldilocks you know he cant resist porridge stealing blondes" they both laughed until Rory could fully hear Dylan's voice on the other end. After a moment of arguing the phone went dead and Rory rolled her eyes as she made another pot of coffee and prepared herself for another day at the Stanton Hotel.

A.N what do you think? Love it or hate it? Please, I'm begging you review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for all the amazing reviews I did not expect such a good response please keep them coming! A few people were confused about the whole Dylan Baby-sitting thing. Dylan is 17 Lorelai was just trying to have a joke I apologise I was dreading writing the Lorelai/Rory scene anyway. I should also let you know that Rory has another brother Dominic who is twins with Dylan they are both 17 and Rory is 22.

It was a busy day at the hotel. Rory was rushed off her feet she was checking people in and out, doing room service, phoning the concierge service every 5 minutes because someone wanted a driver and she hadn't even taken her regular coffee break. If she didn't get the elixir or life into her system soon she was sure she would pass out. She escaped into the staff room for a moments peace but was quickly called back to the desk to deal with the competition winners. A few weeks ago the hotel had teamed up with Bride Magazine with the chance to win a weekend stay at the Hotel and a place to hold a wedding ceremony. Rory had been put in charge of catering to their every need. Great, the last thing she needed was a loved up couple that couldn't get enough of each other and were all over each other 24/7. She wandered up to the front desk and placed her coffee cup on her coaster. Without looking up from the computer screen she began taking details.

"Welcome to the Stanton Hotel, Name please?" she said clicking a few buttons with the mouse.

"Rory?" said a very familiar voice. Her head snapped up and her eyes met with the dark brown eyes of a past flame, Dean Forrester.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. Dean would never be able to afford a place like this.

"We won a competition for a weekend stay here" he said indicating to the blonde who was shooting daggers at Rory. A few years ago Rory had lost her virginity to Dean while he was engaged to Lindsay needless to say Lindsay and Rory had never seen eye to eye since.

"Hmmm… Oh Ok well congratulations" she smiled sheepishly. Judging by the way Lindsay was tightly gripping onto Dean's arm she was still slightly wary of Dean being around other woman, not surprisingly.

"Umm.. Thanks" he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Congratulations Lindsay" she said quietly apart from Lori none of her colleagues knew about the 'incident' with Dean.

"Thanks" she said, her voice dripping with hatred.

"Well I'll be your assistant while you stay here and I'll be helping you plan the wedding. So anything you need don't hesitate to call down from your room. Room service is open 24 hours and the dining room is open from 6am to 11pm" she supplied, desperately trying to avoid the steely gazes upon her.

"George over there will take your luggage up to your room and if you would like I can give you a tour of the Hotel facilities once you get settled"

"Umm. Thanks that would be great" he said uncomfortably, while placing his hands in his pockets and facing the ground. She took a key off the hook and placed it in his hand, then she took a brochure from under the desk and handed it to Lindsay.

"Enjoy your stay, just ring down when your ready for that tour I mentioned. Jason will show you to your room" she said indicating with her hand to a young man who was holding the lift door open for them.

"Thanks we will" she said nastily before pulling Dean off in the direction of the lift.

Rory breathed out heavily, Could that have been anymore awkward? she thought to herself

"Lori I need you to do me a huge favour" Rory said as she found the blonde reading a magazine in the staff room during her break.

"Sure what do you need?" she said looking up at Rory.

"You know those competition winners in room 209?"

"Yeah, I heard she is such a control freak" Lori said, It was amazing how fast the gossip spread throughout the hotel staff.

"Well I need to swap guests with you. If you take them off my hands I'll take 2 of your guests and I'll do one of your day shifts" Rory said pleadingly

"I would love too but I can't. Last time I swapped with Georgina Rosemary had a fit I almost got fired. Not that I care but I still cant, sorry" she said apologetically. "Why what's the problem?"

"Remember what I told you about my ex?"

"The one that was engaged?"

"Yeah him, well turns out him and his fiancé won the competition and it's going to be really awkward between us, seeing as I have to plan the wedding and such" she explained. Lori smiled apologetically but said that she still couldn't do it although she was willing to help.

"Great, Just Great" Rory muttered under her breath as she made her way back to the desk.

Rory was alone in the Lobby on the nightshift. All was quiet and only a few guests were traipsing in from a night on the tiles.

"Goodnight Rory" slurred Mr Trove, who Lori was convinced had a crush on Rory though he was at least 60.

"Sleep well Mr Trove" she returned the compliment. He looked her up and down and licked his lips before going in to the lift, he kept his eyes on her until the doors slid shut and he was safely out of sight. Lori had gone home a few hours, hand in hand with Ben.

She was surfing the net, checking out the latest News and gossip headlines. At first Rory couldn't have cared less about what was happening in the land of celebrities but then Lori had reminded her that once the press found out who she was she would be a celebrity so It made sense to keep up with all the gossip. She was disturbed from her thoughts by a group of 5 or 6 guys, about her age, come trampling through the door. They were smartly dressed in designer clothes and most of them were obviously drunk. Rory rolled her eyes and continued reading until one of the group came over to the desk. He had dishevelled blonde hair and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He had an athletic build and he wore a cocky grin that she had seen somewhere before but couldn't quite place it.

"Penthouse suite please" he said throwing an American Express black card down on the marble desk. Rory took the card and placed it on the lower desk.

"Name please?" she said.

"Hayden!" one of the men shouted from the other side of the lobby. He was a small man and was sober. Rory knew the man very well, he was the editor of the Yale Daily News and Rory's boss while she was at Yale.

"Doyle how are you?" she said carrying on with the booking.

"I'm just dandy Hayden and your fine self?" he said, okay maybe he was a little drunk.

"Good thanks Doyle"

"It's our man's stag night you see and well we just had to take him out for one last scout about before tying the knot" said the blonde as he threw an arm over Doyle's shoulder.

"I thought you and Paris weren't getting married for another few months Doyle" Rory said panicked, trying to rack her brain for any message telling her the wedding had been moved up.

"Oh it is, but Goodrich here didn't want to end up with a hangover on his wedding day so here we are" answered the blonde

"Here we are"

"Here we are, Here we areeeee" Doyle sang, okay very drunk.

"Name please?" Rory directed towards the blonde.

"Huntzberger" he answered casually.

"Wait, are you Lori's brother?" Rory asked now being able to place the cocky grin

"Well that depends on what she's done" he smirked.

"Did someone mention the divine Lori?" asked an strong Australian voice. The voice became louder as he hurried across the floor towards the desk, the other 5 guys following closely behind.

"Have you ever met a beauty such as Lori. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the nice round….."

"Finn you dare finish that sentence and you wont see morning" warned the blonde.

"Sorry Mate, I'm more of a red head man anyway." he answered as he went off into a daydream.

"Where is that sister of mine anyway?" Logan, as it said on the credit card, asked.

"She went home hours ago, she'll be back in at 5 am though" She handed them the keys to the penthouse suite and all the guys except Logan made their way into the lifts.

"And what about you. What time does your shift end?" he flirted

"10 past never" she replied sarcastically, looking at her Dolce&Gabbana watch for emphasis.

"Wow, a feisty one, Since you wont honour me with your company can I please know your name?" he pushed

"Rory" she supplied. He breathed in deeply and walked over to where his friends were holding the lift door open and stepped in.

"See you around Ace" he shouted.

"Ace?"

"Ace reporter. Goodnight Miss Hayden" he smirked once again before the lift doors slid shut and once again Rory was left alone.

A/N Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

"A/N Thanks for the reviews keep them coming please!

"Hey Lori" Rory said as Lori plopped down onto the leather chair beside her. It was 5:10 am and the lobby was still very quiet. She was due to go home at 10am for a well earned sleep.

"Hey anything interesting happened?" she asked while logging onto the system.

"Not really, Mr Sanderson was looking for you" she laughed knowing full well Mr Sanderson was obsessed with Lori and Lori hated his guts.

"Yippee" she said sarcastically "Anything else?"

"No apart from I met your brother, Logan" she said. Lori's head snapped up to face her.

"How? When? Where?" she asked.

"He came in here with all his buddies, blinding drunk, at about 2am this morning and booked the penthouse suite" she said sipping her coffee.

"Was he nice to you?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" she asked confused.

"Sometimes Logan can get a little snappy when he's drunk. Once he came home drunk and bit my head off for asking if he wanted anything to eat"

"Oh… He was fine although he called me Ace" she asked hoping for an explanation.

"Oh he likes you" Lori smirked, the same one Logan had worn earlier.

"What do you mean he likes me?"

"Logan is the ultimate playboy along with his band of musketeers. They have one-night stands practically every night. He never dates the same person twice and from what I've heard every female that meets his wants to date him, but they better join the queue"

"Queue?"

"Apparently there is a 5 mile long line of girls that want to be the one that said I nabbed Logan Elias Huntzberger's heart and now he's all mine. Well all I can say is good luck to them, there are only two girls that have ever had Logan's heart" Rory looked at Lori and urged her to carry on " Number one is my mom, he would do anything for her and number two was a girl called Sarah. I never liked Sarah there was something I didn't trust about her. The family didn't approve of Sarah but that's another story. Logan and Sarah had been casually dating for about 4 months and it took that time for Logan to open his heart to her. When he did they became exclusive and for about a year things where great, Logan had never been happier. Then one night he had gone over to her house to surprise her and he found her and someone from the year below getting a little too cosy on the couch if you know what I mean. He spent a week in his room and when he came out he returned to his playboy ways only 100 more. He was 19 at the time and now he's 24" she finished. Lori excused herself and Rory was left to ponder what she had just been told. Even though she had only known him a few hours she already felt connected to him. He had been cheated on and she had been the other woman. She made a mental note to interrogate Lori later on for more details.

"…. and here are the pool and spa facilities" Rory said as she guided Dean and Lindsay around the hotel. "And that's about it are there any questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, when can we have the wedding meeting. I want everything to be perfect for my big day" said Lindsay.

"Whenever you would like the meeting to be" she replied politely.

"Well I want it now" Lindsay demanded. Rory caught Dean's eye and he appeared to be ashamed to be in public with Lindsay acting like she was.

"Sure, take a seat over there and I'll be right back with some booklets" She pointed to a table near the fire and hurried off to go and get the wedding folder. When she returned she sensed something had happened in the short few minutes she had been gone as the couple were sat far apart and Dean seemed to be taking no interest.

"Let's start with the flowers. I want White lilies and Red roses. I want them placed in each corner of the room and I want some at the bottom of the aisle" Obviously Lindsay had been planning this for a long time.

"I want stationary sent out today with detailed explanations of the location and time of the ceremony and what will be available at the reception. I want the waiters and waitresses to be wearing black and red suits and I want pink champagne on offer all the time. I want salmon to be the main dish with a salad starter and apple strudel for dessert. I have already picked out the songs in the right order on this CD" Rory scribbled as fast as she could Lindsay threw at her a CD case which Rory placed amongst the other documents.

"Rory can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Lori shyly.

"Sure Lori, can you please hold on for just a moment" Rory excused herself. When Rory returned Lindsay was impatiently tapping her foot and throwing disapproving glances at Rory.

"Right where were we?" Rory continued.

"Was that one of your rich little friends?" asked a rude Lindsay

"I guess you could say that" Rory said calmly though she could tell Lindsay was getting more angry by the second.

"You rich little princesses are all the same. Sauntering around like you own the place, you think you can do anything you want and it wont have any consequences. All you do Is spend Daddy's money and hang around in your own little rich groups. You have no respect for anyone but your own including Barbie over there. You have no idea what it's like to be me so don't you dare act like you care about my wedding. If I wasn't such a forgiving person this wedding wouldn't be happening, no thanks to you, you little whore!" yelled Lindsay getting the attention of the lobby. Rory calmly stood up and stood a few inches away from the angry wife-to-be.

"I think it would be better if you went and calmed down Miss Lister" Rory said using her training.

"Don't you dare patronise me!" she yelled before storming off to her room.

Rory stood red faced facing Dean. Throughout the shouting match Dean had stayed silent not paying any attention.

"She's right you know" he said for the first time.

"Excuse me?" asked a shocked Rory.

"She's right. If you hadn't interfered this wedding would have happened a long time ago and we would be living happily. But no you just couldn't stand to see me happy you had to ruin it, What happened were you bored with spending Daddy's money and decided to have some fun and ruin someone's life by sleeping with me! Lindsay is the most wonderful woman I have ever met, she loves me, she forgave me and now she still wants to make me the happiest man in the world. She was- is 10 times the woman you will ever be!" he yelled before running in the same direction his fiancé had run in not 5 minutes before. Rory was about to burst into tears when she felt a pair of arms encircle her shoulders and pull her into a tight hug.

A/N Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for all the reviews please keep the coming.

I don't own any characters associated with this fan fiction

Rory was making her usual night rounds. She was delivering some food to some of the guests. She was walking past the penthouse suite when she heard two raised voices from inside. At first she tried to ignore them and carried on down the hall but then she heard her name being mentioned and backed up and put her ear against the door.

"How can you sit there and pretend like nothing has happened?" said a woman's voice that Rory recognised to be Lindsay's

"Oh don't start that Lindsay, if your still insecure about that then maybe this wedding shouldn't be happening!" Dean yelled.

"Don't give me that bullshit Dean, if I hadn't forgiven you for what you and that slut did we wouldn't be here right now and quite frankly I'm sick of that attitude. If it weren't me then you would be alone and lonely. You know how important it was for me to stay a virgin until I was married and when I met you you swore to me you were a virgin too but then you had to ruin it and lose it to miss. Star Hollow, Rory bloody Hayden. Isn't it enough that she has everything I have ever wanted money, high profile friends, and although I hate to admit it she's gorgeous but did she really have to take away the one good thing in my life!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so damned frigid then I wouldn't have had to resort to using her for sex! I'm taking a walk" Dean yelled. As soon as Rory heard this she darted off down the corridor, she almost made it safely round the corner when she heard the door open and slam shut and her name being called.

"RORY!" he yelled running after her. By this time Rory had fresh tears running down her rosy cheeks. How could she be such an idiot? She had lost her virginity to a man that was only using her for sex because his girlfriend wouldn't give up the goods. Lorelai had always warned her about men like him that were only interested in one thing, her money and sex. She finally knew the full explanation of the saying 'Virginity is like a balloon, one prick and it's gone' The doors were sliding shut when a strong hand prised them open again.

"Rory! How much of that did you hear?" he asked panting from running down the long corridor.

"Oh the bit about how I'm a slut, whore and oh yeah the bit about using me for sex" she said angrily.

"I was mad, I didn't mean it Rory. I still love you Rory" That caught her attention.

"Dean, your fiancé is down the corridor now it's obvious you aren't thinking straight now go back to your room and cool down. Your wedding is tomorrow and I'm sure Lindsay would prefer it if you weren't in this mood" she said trying to get the doors shut again only for Dean to yank the doors open again.

"I'm not kidding Rory, for the first time in my life I'm thinking clearly. I love you Lorelai Leigh Hayden. I love your hair, your eyes, your smile, your lips. I don't care about your money I only care about you. I know that your parents approve but you have all the money you could ever need, we could find a place together and make our lives together" He said pleadingly. Rory was almost convinced by this little show but then realised he wasn't worth her time.

"Piss off Dean" she said before the doors finally slid shut.

"Rory! Rory!" said a voice shouting across the car park. She continued walking. She reached her car and pulled open the door. A male hand slammed down on the door preventing her from shutting it.

"I've been calling after you for 5 minutes. Didn't you hear me?" asked an out of breath Logan.

"Hmm.. Oh sorry Logan I guess I was just focused on something else" Over the last few days Rory and Logan had enjoyed countless hours of meaningless banter and had former an alliance. One could even say they were friends.

"Um… Ok. Well anyway I'm sure you've heard Lori talking about the party we're having at our house tomorrow to announce her as an heiress and I was wondering if you would go with me?" For the second time that night, Rory was caught off guard. She had formed a little crush on Logan but hadn't let it spiral out of control as she knew he wasn't the commitment kind of guy.

"Excuse me?" she asked, making sure she had heard correctly.

"I said will you go with me to this party at our house tomorrow?" he asked, his brown eyes staring into her blue eyes.

"As in a date?" she asked still unsure.

"Yeah, As I'm sure you know these events can be unbelievably boring and I'm sure your family has already been invited so why not come and hang out with me and my eccentric friends. What do you say?"

"Um… Sure Logan pick me up at 8" she said cautiously. He smiled genuinely before letting the car door out of his tight grip and let her get into the car. As she pulled out of the car parking space she watched him watch her and finally admitted to herself that the little crush she had on Logan and turned into a big crush,

"Mom, Dad, Dylan, Dom?" she asked into her parents house.  
"In here Rory!" came the dark voice of one of her brothers, Dominic. She followed the sound of the television and walked into the spacious living room. Her dad, Christopher, and two brothers were lounging on the couch each clutching a glass of beer, though Dylan and Dom were only 17.

"Hey Guys" she said flicking through the mail to see if anything had come for her here.

"Hey" they all replied, too busy distracted by the football. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen where her mom and Sookie were sat huddled round a table.

"Hey Mom, Sookie" she greeted, planting a kiss on each woman's cheek.

"Dear daughter of mine. How long has it been since I last saw you? Days, Months, Years? It upsets me that my only daughter wouldn't visit her dear mother for months" Lorelai exaggerated. Rory rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair to the marble breakfast bar

"I was here last week Mom"

"Really that long?"

"Hey Rory, are you going with us to that party at the Huntzberger house?" asked Lorelai while flicking through some pictures of cakes Sookie had made.

"Um… No actually, I've got a date" she asked fiddling with her glass.

"Who is this man who dares to corrupt my daughter?" asked Lorelai.

"No-one"

"Oh I see it's Mr Invisible. Rory you promised you would stop seeing him after he stood you up on your date" Lorelai joked.

"Okay, if you must know its Logan"

"Logan who?" Lorelai pressed.

"Huntzberger" Rory muttered inaudibly.

"What?"

"Huntzberger!" Rory yelled.

"Well, well, well Please don't tell me that Rory has fallen for that infamous Huntzberger charm and cocky but ever so sexy smile?"

"Maybe" she admitted as all three women fell into a fit of giggles.

A/N Please review 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Today is my birthday yay and I wasn't going to update but since I got such a good fan base I didn't want to let you down. So please be extra nice and give me lots of reviews please, it's greatly appreciated.

Rory was having a dilemma. She had nothing to wear, tonight was the night Lori was being announced heiress but more importantly tonight was the night Logan was taking her out. She knew the event was formal attire and having failed to find an outfit at her house she had come desperately searching in her supply of emergency clothes at her parents house. She had nothing to wear!. Everything was either the wrong colour, too short, too long, too revealing, not revealing enough or out of style. She rubbed her temples with her hands and decided that after a shower she would probably be in a better state to pick something out. She grabbed her towel off the radiator and headed into her bathroom.

20 minutes later a soaking wet Rory made her way back into her room. She flipped on the plasma TV and was about to commence with the drying of her tangled locks when she noticed a pink dress box lying In the middle of her king sized bed. She placed the hairdryer back on her dresser and cautiously made her way to the box. She carefully opened the box and saw a satin blue dress with a note lying on top. She lifted the note and opened it up.

Ace,

If your anything like my sister you will be saying you have nothing to wear so I supplied you with an outfit. Oh and Don't worry about the size, I have an eye for dress sizes.

Logan.

Rory smiled and pulled the creation out of the box. It flowed elegantly and diamonds had been placed around the bodice and down one side of the garment. It was a piece of art not a dress to be worn at some boring high society function. Noticing the time, she quickly dried her hair and poured herself into the dress. Logan was right he did have an eye for dress sizes. She slipped on some Jimmy Choo's and threw on a couple million worth of diamonds. She was giving her hair one last brush through when the maid entered her room and told her Master Huntzberger was waiting downstairs for her. She thanked the maid, Alice, checked herself in the mirror one last time then made her way downstairs.

"I must say, Ace, you look even better in that dress than I had imagined" he said his eyes wandering over her perfect physique.

"You don't look too bad yourself Huntzberger" she commented as they rode side by side in the black limo.

"Please don't call me Huntzberger, you make me sound like my dad" he chuckled lightly.  
"Sorry" she said. A brief moment of silence followed.

"No need to apologise Ace, what do you say to a pre-pre drink" he asked as he leaned forward with the champagne glasses.

"Starting a little early aren't we. The party hasn't even started yet" she commented as he handed her a glass.

"One can never start too early when it comes to a Hartford party" he said taking a large swig. Another moment of silence followed.

"Logan why exactly did you ask me to this thing. I mean don't get me wrong I like you but I've heard about your reputations of one night stands with bimbo's and not to be big headed or anything but if there is one thing I am not it's a bimbo" she said blurting it out.

"You make an excellent point. One I know full well you aren't a bimbo despite what my father thinks I do make an appearance at the YDN every now and then and I have read your articles and anyone that does read your articles will defiantly know you aren't a bimbo. Two I do have a reputation as a playboy but that's only because I haven't found a woman that has kept me interested longer than 24 hours and most of the time I'm drunk. Three I asked you because I wanted to have a good time with someone that can string a sentence together and on the plus side you are gorgeous but that's just an extra" he smirked, making Rory blush.

"Um.. Thanks" she added. The driver signalled that they had arrived and even though they were outside they could see the flashes of the paparazzi and the news reporters. Rory could pick out a bit "… another Huntzberger heir is to be announced tonight. There are apparently 5 Huntzberger children that each stand to inherit the sum of $15 billion dollars each from their father, Mitchum Huntzberger, the richest man in the world. Worth an estimated $60 billion dollars. The first three Huntzberger heir's are Lucas and Nathan Huntzberger who play for the LA Lakers and Logan Huntzberger the main heir and all around playboy other reports also suggest…." Rory swallowed hard as they drove through the gates. The driver, Frank, opened the door and Logan held out his hand as they stepped out and into the entrance of the Huntzberger estate. As soon as they set foot in the house they heard their names being called.

"Logan, Son there you are!" said the booming voice of Mitchum Huntzberger. The man in question walked confidently over to them and patted his son on the back proudly

"Hi dad" Logan said as he stepped closer to Rory. Rory had only once met Lori's parents when she was about 6 but couldn't remember the encounter.

"Well, Well, Well Rory Hayden. You have indeed grown up into a real lady. So elegant and sophisticated, my son has good taste" he charmed. Now she knew where Logan and Lori got it from. Rory spotted her mother waving at her from the other side of the room and made her excuses. "Hey Guys" she greeted her family. The boys seemed pre-occupied scanning the crowd looking for someone. Her dad was talking to a client and her mom just looked bored.

"There is my long lost daughter. Limo Boy scrubs up nice"

"Limo Boy?" Rory asked

"Logan Duh"

"He cant be limo boy those two use the limo more often than him!" she pointed at her brothers.

"Well he is and you cant change that. The great Lorelai the 2nd has spoken" she said using a booming voice which earned her some strange glances.

"Hey Rory which one is Lori?" asked Dom.

"Umm…" she said scanning the crowd. Her eyes landed on Lori who was looking stunning in a bottle green satin dress. She was laughing and joking at something someone had said. "The blonde over there" she said pointing at the heiress.

"Dude, she's hot!" Dylan exclaimed as he hooked Dom round the neck with his arm. They both burst into laughter as they checked her out. Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Don't build your hopes up. She's attached and the only way you'll get her attention is if you offer her a few billion and an endless supply of shoes"

A/N Sorry I ended it there but I want to watch a film I got for my birthday. Remember please everyone that reads this fic please review and you will be giving me the best birthday gift!

Rory's Dress-- http/ Dress---http/ 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming please! Here is some more Rogan Goodness.

I don't own any characters associated with this fan fiction

Once the speeches has started Rory and Logan had snuck off to the pool house with some of his friends. They had been there about 30 minutes and some of Logan's more exuberant friends were already drunk beyond belief. Rory was beginning to get a little tipsy and she and Logan were in hysterics at something Finn had done.

"Finn's passion of Christ never gets old" Logan said as he came out of his giggling fit.

"I can honestly say that was the funniest thing I've ever seen" Rory said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I need some air" she said as she slipped off the couch, aware of Logan's hand resting on her bare back. She opened the French doors dramatically and inhaled the scent of the fresh air. She went over to the iron balcony that looked out onto the pool. It was very dark now, it was about 11pm and the only light visible were the ones from the house behind the pool house and the pool lights dimly lit in the water. Rory rubbed her bare arms as the wind hit her pale flesh. Logan, noting her shiver, took off his jacket and draped it round her shoulders. She smiled appreciatively and then both leaned forward onto the railings.

They stood like that for a few minutes, side by side. Logan couldn't help but stare at the intense beauty of the girl beside him. Her brunette hair swayed lightly in the breeze. Her blue eyes stared intently out at the landscape and the diamonds that hung around her neck glistened in the moonlight. But by far the most attractive thing about Miss Rory Hayden was that she didn't even know how beautiful she was. She just thought she was an average girl, but she wasn't she was so much more. Truth be told he was tired of his playboy ways. He was sick of picking up girls, sleeping with them and not remembering their names in the morning. Maybe this was the turning point in his life.

"Rory?"

"Hmmm?" she replied, not looking at him.

"Rory?" he asked once again

"Yes" she said this time looking at him and smiling.

Logan had the sudden urge to kiss her. He leaned forward and planted a short sweet kiss on her lips. When he pulled back she looked confused and not sure what to do next. Logan instantly regretted what he had done, he had pushed her too far too soon. After all they had only known each other a few weeks. But to his surprise she leaned forward and forcefully kissed him back. His hands slid round her waist and her hands hooked round his neck. They locked lips for a few minutes, enjoying the few moments of intense passion, their tongues dancing together, their bodies moulded together.

And that's where they stood for the remainder of the night.

The passion engulfed them, surrounded them, swallowed them. Their hands roamed over each others bodies. One by one they took off an item of clothing hurriedly. Moving back towards the bed every progressing second. Their mouth's melting together. As they gradually fell onto the bed neither could think of anywhere they would rather be at the present moment.

"Okay, I cant take it anymore. You've had that smile on your face all morning. Not that I'm complaining!" Lori finally blurted out. Rory had been in a daze all morning. "And I hope for the life of me it isn't because of that lot out there" the blonde said, indicating to the large mass of paparazzi that had accumulated over night since they had found out who the Huntzberger heiress was.

"Cant a girl just be happy once in a while?" Rory sighed.

"Well yeah but not when she is sighing every minute like she's in love or something" Lori said not realising she had hit a nerve

"WHAT, Don't be stupid Lori. I'm not in love nowhere near" Rory brushed off.

"Sorry" she said a little hurt.

"No I'm sorry. If you must know Logan and I got together last night"

"Oh way too much information!" Lori said laughing and disgusted at the same time. As she walked off to check on last minute wedding preparations she couldn't help but smile that her brother had finally found someone that could keep him in check.

"Don't worry Dean I'm sure she will be here soon" said a nervous Rory as she stood uncomfortably next to Dean as they waited for Lindsay to make an appearance at her own wedding. Rory was surprised, if anything she would have thought that the groom would get cold feet not the bride.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Rory said getting the attention of the smartly dressed guests. "If you will excuse me while I check on the bride. My colleague here, Lori, will keep you entertained while I go and check on the bride" Rory said grabbing Lori from where she was flirting with Ben.

"I will?" asked a unsure Lori.

"Yes" Rory whispered. She handed Lori the mike and left the room. She checked their room, nothing, she checked the gym, nothing, she checked the pool, nothing. Rory was about to give up when she saw Lindsay dressed in white in the gardens.

"Lindsay!" she called.

"Lindsay!" she called out once again.

"What do you want?" Lindsay asked venomously as Rory neared her.

"Well in-case you hadn't noticed it's your wedding day and by my calculations you should be standing at the alter oh about NOW!" said an irate Rory. Ever since Dean and Lindsay had arrived they had caused nothing but trouble and quite frankly Rory couldn't wait until they left later on.

"I know it's my wedding day!" she screamed back, putting Rory off guard.

"Well why the hell aren't you inside then?"

"Because I cant go through with it!" she said. Great, just what Rory needed today.

"What do you mean you cant go through with it? All your family and friends are sitting in there waiting to see the union of Lindsay Lister and Dean Forrester!"

"How can I marry someone that cheated on me!"

"For the simple reason you love him!. Look I know Dean made a mistake, same as I did, but he loves you and you love him. Don't throw away what you have because of one stupid thing that meant nothing. You might not get another chance at love so grab it while you can!" Rory convinced. Lindsay smiled and ran towards the building.

Rory sighed she was just glad the summer was nearly over and she could go back to Yale.

A/N Please, please, please R.R 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming. I'm hoping to have all the family in the next chapter but after that I've kind of run out of ideas so any suggestions would be welcome. Please r.r

Over the next few weeks Rory and Logan had been seeing each other no strings attached. They had agreed that they could handle a non-exclusive relationship although Rory was finding it increasingly difficult to stay calm when Logan walked through the hotel door with some drunk girl hanging of him- Literally!

"I just had the most hot, passionate sex ever!" beamed Lori as she came and stood next to Rory.

"Oh way too much info!" Rory replied. Lori just laughed at her. For a week Lori had been moaning that Ben had gone away to training and she missed him and when he turned up at the hotel a few hours ago, Lori hadn't wasted any time in booking a room and making her way upstairs, with an eager Ben in toe.

"Hey" said a smirking Ben as he leaned across the counter and kissed his girlfriend.

"Hey" she laughed back, as she kissed him back.

"Ah young love!" said a voice from the front of the Hotel. It was Mr Stanton, the owner and some younger boys Rory didn't recognise.

"Mr Stanton how are you?" Lori said making her way round the counter and kissing the man on each cheek.

"Very well, thank you Lori. You look beautiful, my son has chosen well with you!"

"Mr Stanton you tell me that every time I see you!" she laughed.

"Yes I do and how many times do I have to tell you call me James."

"At least once more" she laughed. "How can I help you today?"

"Well I was rather hoping I could check the books"

"I think Rosemary has those" Lori said. She turned and asked Rory who also thought the same. The blonde walked back over to the desk, paged Rosemary and placed her head on the cool of the marble.

"I'm so tired" she yawned. Rory couldn't help but smile at Ben's affection as he ran his hands through her silky hair. She also couldn't help but notice the look on Mr Stanton's face. It was a feeling of pride and happiness as he looked at his middle son and his girlfriend.

"LORI! What do you think your doing?" yelled the shrill voice of Rosemary across the lobby. Obviously she hadn't spotted the owner.

"Get off your lazy backside and do some work!" she yelled making Lori groan and slump into the chair behind her.

"Are you trying to get me out of a job?" she fumed, still unaware that Mr Stanton was standing behind her

"Oh My God Rosemary I would so never do that to you! You see my friend Chloe worked at this really classy restaurant and one night she was like really tired and she took the wrong plate to the wrong person. So this guy was like eating snails and then he choked and died and then the restaurant manager got fired!"

"How do you get up in the morning?" asked a dumbfounded Rosemary. Rosemary was amazed anyone could find any interest in this girl.

"Oh I have a really good alarm clock" she answered in a high pitched ditzy voice.

It was a tense game. The basketball players were going at it hard. Rory was sat in a box which looked over the court. Lori had invited her to her brother's basketball game as Rory had been down. She had reluctantly agreed but was again disappointed when she saw Logan turn up with another one-night-stand. In fact everyone seemed to be in a couple except her. Ben and Lori who were cuddled together in one seat, her sitting on his lap and snuggled into the crook of his arm. Mitchum and Shira, who although showed no affection to one another seemed to be enjoying each others company. Paige Huntzberger and her boyfriend Cameron Anderson whose hands were intertwined. Rory had been surprised when she had met Paige as she seemed the total opposite. Paige had dyed her blonde hair dark brown and wore dark coloured clothes. She had also met Brooke, Lucas' fiancé, and Hayley, Nathan's wife. Although she could sense that Lori didn't really like Hayley because of the glances she kept throwing her while she seemed to get on like a house on fire with Brooke.

Rory too had a date, Brad, although he wasn't much of a date as he only talked about himself and well.. Himself. Logan kept throwing Brad dirty glances, which gave Rory a good feeling as it showed he was jealous.

"3..2.…1 The LA Lakers score and that's the end of the game folks. The LA Lakers win!" announced the speaker. Immediately Brooke jumped up, screamed and ran out of the room. Hayley scowled and walked out after her. Rory didn't like her, there was something sneaky about her, Oh Great, now she was sounding like one of the Scooby-doo crew.

"Oh is it over" Lori asked, who had been making out with Ben for the past 5 minutes. They got up and left, followed by everyone else until it was only Rory, Logan and his date left.

"Are you coming Logie?" she asked. Logan got visibly annoyed by this but tried to hide it from his date.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute Tara. You go ahead" she looked between Rory and Logan but then dejectedly exited the room.

"Hey, where's Brad?" he tried to cover up his laughter.

"I don't know" she answered crossing her arms. He stepped towards her only for her to step back.

"What's wrong Ace?" he asked looking hurt

"I can't do this anymore Logan" she blurted out "I cant stand seeing you with those other girls. This isn't working out for either of us. I know at the time I said I could do non-commitment but I just cant. You like to be free spirited and I like to have some security" she said trying to make an exit only to have him block the box exit. 

"Logan" she looked into his eyes and her heart melted.

"Ace. Now it's my time. Seeing you here with Brad today really opened my mind. I want to be with you and only you. I want to wake up with you in the morning. What do you say Ace?" he pleaded.

"Logan you cant commit to me. Hell you cant even commit to one car for more than 2 months. You cant do this" she said trying to leave again.

"Ace if I say I can do this I can do this." he said and held out his hand.

Rory hesitated but took his hand and he pulled her to him. They locked lips and felt the spark ignite within them.

A.N I know a crap ending sentence. Please review 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry it's been a few days. It was my friend's birthday today and I had to go out and get his present on top of that my room was being re-decorated so I wasn't able to have as much computer time as normal. I need your help desperately I really don't know what to do with this fic and I need your suggestions and thoughts urgently. Please review, thanks for all the previous ones. Keep them coming! )

"They hate me!" Rory announced as she and Logan entered his apartment. She slid her coat off and draped it over the back of the luxurious couch.

"They do not. Do you want some coffee?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Do you even need to ask?" she laughed back.

"Point taken" he replied making Rory chuckle a little harder.

It suddenly struck Rory that she was in Logan's apartment. She had never been here and she hadn't even realised they were coming here she had been so busy rambling about how much Logan's parents hated her. His apartment was somewhat of a bachelor bad, okay a lot of a bachelor pad. There was a large blue pool table in one corner, large black leather chairs dotted throughout his apartment, a mahogany bookcase littered with thick dusty books and the usual plasma TV and entertainment station. The apartment looked out over some of the Yale campus and Rory realised that this building must be lived in by the elusive LDB crowd. Logan re-entered the living room with two cups of coffee, which he placed on the table In front of the couch Rory was currently occupying. He flopped down onto the couch next to her and pulled her onto his lap while tracing faint circles on her hips. Rory kicked her shoes off and leaned back into his embrace.

"They still hate me" she said pouting. Logan laughed lightly.

"They don't trust me. In fact my dad pulled me into his study while you were in the bathroom to tell me how proud he was I had finally found someone suitable for me to court" he raised his eyebrows.

"They like me" Rory beamed.

"You got that right Ace" Logan flipped on the TV and they lay like that for a few minutes, their eyes focusing on the images flashing on the screen but neither paying attention to what was actually going on. Rory shifted slightly so that she was practically lying on top of Logan. At first she stiffened but then soon relaxed. Over the past few weeks Rory and Logan had gotten to know each other better. Rory had been properly introduced to Logan's crazy band of friends. Most of them just like her- Hartford Society kids out for a good time before they took on the family role. They had met each other's parents as boyfriend and girlfriend and each family was thrilled. Rory had been instantly accepted into the 'LDB group' even though she wasn't part off it. She turned away from the TV and stared into Logan's chocolate brown heavenly eyes. He leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss started out as innocent but quickly turned into something more. Logan grabbed onto her small waist and sat upwards against the back of the couch. He slid his arms around her waist and she straddled him as she interlaced her arms round his neck. They broke the kiss for a moment for air before crashing their lips together once again in a desperate attempt to get closer to each others.

Rory loved the feelings he evoked in her. The feeling like there was no tomorrow or yesterday only the present. The feeling like she was on fire whenever their skin brushed together. The feeling that she was loosing all self control whenever she looked into his brown eyes. 

She felt him smirk against her lips as he caressed her skin around her back. She only deepened the kiss further, ramming her tongue down his throat as she shuffled closer to his body, the sweat was the only thing separating them. She ran her hands through his dirty blonde hair, never breaking the kiss for an instant. He carelessly lifted her up from the couch, her legs encircled his waste as they carried on making out. Rory heard him kick the bedroom door open behind him. He carried on walking until the bottom of his legs his the wooden post of his bed. They fell backwards onto the bed, her on top of him. They skilfully removed each other's clothing before taking their passion into the night. The sound of the TV playing to itself throughout the night.

Rory woke up in strange surroundings. She wasn't in her king sized bed in her room. She bit her lip as she realised where she was and what had happened last night. She blushed deeply as she felt a muscular arm tightly wrapped around her waist. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head before replacing them back round the blonde's neck. She snuggled closer to him and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Morning Ace" he said, making her jump as she thought he was asleep.

"Master and Commander" she greeted relaxing back into his tight embrace. 

"Well that was some night last night, never knew you had it in you ace" he smirked making her blush even more.

"I love it when you do that" he said regarding her blush. "Very Sexy" he said seriously making her blush even more.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked as he reached for the alarm clock to check the time.

"We?" she asked looking up at him with raised eye brows.

"Wow, I guess that Yale education is really paying off. Huh Ace? Yes we as in you and me, Ace and Master and Commander, Huntzberger and Hayden…" he was about to continue when she cut him off.

"Yes I get the point. What makes you think I don't have anything better to do?" she asked him throwing him off course.

"I don't but I know you would rather spend the day with your handsome and charming boyfriend than anything you have lined up" she blushed knowing he was right making her smirk once again.  
"Okay well here is my suggestion. We stay here, order some movies, some food and just spend the day and night in my apartment"

"Only if I get to choose the movies" she bargained.

"Deal" he replied. "As long as you don't choose some mushy crap" Rory laughed and stood up, wrapping the sheets around her as she did. She made her way over to the en suite door and placed her hand on the door knob. "Whatever Huntzberger, Whatever" she laughed before running into the en suite as he chased after her.

A/N Please, please, please review and leave suggestions I'm desperate 


	9. Chapter 9

A.N Okay the point of this chapter is to get Lori's perspective on the Rogan relationship and also learn about her and some more about the family and Ben. Also I needed a filler chapter until someone suggests something.

Whoever it was that suggested Rory getting initiated into the LDB was a great idea. I tried for a few days to find a way of getting her into the LDB other than her being a legacy. I was thinking of doing a treasure hunt around the hotel or stars hollow but I couldn't think of any clues or anything. So if someone wants to help me out with those please review or email me.

Thanks for all the reviews keep 'em coming.

I don't own anything associated with this fan fiction.

Rory watched with an intense gaze as she looked at the TV screen. She was waiting for Lori to make an appearance on Chloe Reed's talk show. She was sitting in Logan's apartment, with his brothers, younger sister, parents, grand-parents and friends. Lori had been invited on to talk about her life and her new role in Footballers' Wives.

Logan turned up the volume to drown out the sound of his parents making comments about his 'small' apartment.

"Please give a huge welcome to the heiress Lori Huntzberger" Chloe announced as she directed her arm to the stage door. Lori walked out, her hair now shoulder length, and smiled perfectly causing most men in the audience to wolf whistle and cat call. She just smiled at them and took a seat in the black leather chair.

"Welcome to the Chloe Reed show, Lori" Chloe said, standing up to kiss her on both cheeks. Once she had sat back down Chloe began asking Lori questions.

"Okay, let's start off with your new role in Footballers' Wives. Tell me a little about your character?" Chloe asked as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Well the person I play is a girl called Kylie and she is the daughter of the manager of the club. She is very much a daddy's girl. She dresses very conservatively and covered up in front of her dad and then when he's not around she had everything showing! Low cut tops, short skirts. Basically as much as she can get away with. In her Dad's eyes she can do no wrong and she's the perfect daughter but in actual fact she is a total bitch." she said making the audience laugh, it was a good job this was after 9pm TV "She is very, very manipulative and she knows what she wants and she knows how to get it. I think my first scene is her stepping out of a Lamborghini, designer bags everywhere, short skirt and designer sun glasses and she basically snubs everyone" she laughed again, showing perfect dimples.

"Is it true your cousin Tristan Dugrey is played Cruz who is your brother in the show" she pressed.

"Yeah it is. The producers said that they wanted a real family connection to come across on screen so they got real family members"

"was it fun working with him?"

"You know, I treat him more like one of my brothers than my cousin and he annoyed me, got under my feet and made me laugh at the same time" Rory was shocked, she had heard about the actor Tristan Dugrey but she never realised that they were related. Though she should have guessed with the matching blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you anything like Kylie?"

"I am in some ways. I am 100 a Daddy's girl. I love my dad so much and he makes me laugh so much. I'm also very, very spoiled by my dad and my boyfriend" she admitted shyly making the audience laugh slightly

"Ah yes Mr Stanton. We see him on the football field as the bad boy of American football but what is he really like?"

Lori blushed slightly "He is going to kill me for saying this but he's a total sweetheart" most of the girls made cute noises and some sent Lori dirty looks.

"What does he think about you making out with guys on the small screen?"

"When I first told him he went very quiet and didn't talk to me for like a day but then we sat down and he said as long as it doesn't mean anything then he was fine with it and it doesn't mean anything because at the end of the day he's the only guy I wanna kiss" she blushed slightly. Rory noticed Logan, Lucas and Nathan throw Ben a dirty look.

"What is your relationship with your family like?"

"My family are so great. They support me whatever I do and without them I would be nowhere. You know these people who say they don't need their family well that is total bullshit! Without my family I wouldn't be who I am today and I think it is incredibly important to have your family around you"

"Can you give us the inside Goss on your family?"

"Um… well my mom is my mentor she chooses a lot of my clothes and she is so good at it. As I said before I'm a daddy's little girl and my dad is an inspiration to me. He started with a small newspaper stand on fifth avenue with a dream and now look where he is. I cant get over it!" she said in awe. Her ice blue eyes sparkling under the studio lights.

"How is your relationship with your brothers?"

"Oh… Lucas is great, he's a big softie at heart. Nathan is an arrogant ass. No I'm joking he is very competitive and protective of me and my younger sister. Logan is a complete and utter mystery to me. One minute he can be as high as a kite the next he's down on the floor."

"Okay well thanks for that Lori. Would you mind answering a few emails?" Chloe asked, when Lori nodded Chloe pulled out a wad of emails and slammed them on the desk making the audience laughed.

"These are just a few of the emails we have received asking questions for you. Okay lets start with this. Lori, I think you're the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen and I was wondering if you would marry me and have my children?" Lori burst out laughing and wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen.

"Well that depends" Lori said coming out of her fit of giggles.

"On what?" Chloe asked shocked.

"How big your trust fund is" she said, making the whole audience roar with laughter and the people around Rory.

"Ok next question" Chloe said as she threw the piece of paper behind her.

"I think your brother's are totally hot. Are any of them single?" Chloe read out.

"Well Lucas and Nathan are married and Logan is dating someone so I'm sorry" Lori said frowning.

"I read a rumour that you were anorexic when you were younger is it true and if it is can you please tell me about it"

"Yeah I was when I was 16. I was just exercising too much and not eating enough and by the time I got to rehab I weighed in at about 4 or 5 stone I think. When you first go into rehab they make you sit at the dinner table and you can't leave until you have eaten at least half the meal and when I first went in I sat there for 8 hours and didn't take one bite" Lori laughed.

"I heard that your brother, Logan was dating heiress Rory Gilmore. Is it true and what do you feel about it?"

"Rory is my saviour. Logan was always a playboy and Mr No-commitment and then he met Rory and she totally changed him and yes, they are together. They are such a cute couple and Rory makes me laugh so much. She's great"

"Well folks that's all we have time for, See you tomorrow on the Chloe Reed show!"

Rory leaned back against the cool leather couch and sighed. She and Logan locked eyes for a split second and somehow they knew this relationship would last a long time, if not forever

A.N Please, please, please R.R 


	10. Chapter 10

A.N Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming, I need someone to still help me with the clues once you get to the bottom of the chapter you will understand what type of clues I need. Please help and please r.r

Logan carefully tiptoed through the sleeping girl's room. Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Seth, Robert, Juliet and rosemary all behind him being as quiet as him. Logan needed the girl's help and this was the only was he was going to get it. He walked through the double doors leading to the girl's bed and saw her platinum hair splayed over the pillow, her eyes closed in a tired slumber, her breathing soft and quiet. She looked like an angel. That wouldn't be the case in a minute. He turned behind him and pressed his finger to his lips in attempt to stop Finn whining about how early it was. He motioned for them to stop at the door and he cautiously stepped up towards the king sized bed. He placed his arm on the girl's and tried to shake her awake. She shifted slightly so that the covers moved around her to reveal her back.

"Lori" he whispered to no avail. It was then that Logan noticed the tattoo on the bottom of her spine. His eyes widened as they scanned the tattoo that read Princess with a tattoo above it.

"Lori Madison Huntzberger! When did you get that tattoo?" he shouted making most of the household wake up. She smirked without opening her eyes.

"Which one?" she asked innocently.

"There's more than one?" he screamed, angry that his sister had been 'corrupted' . She opened her blue topaz eyes and sat up.

"Logan!" she screamed. The people that were still standing at the door huddled together. "It's 6am what the fuck are you doing in my room?" she shouted getting angrier by the second.

"We need your help" he said, getting a little scared a little himself.

"Well cant you get my help at a better time?"

"Unfortunately not. We need a map of the Stanton hotel" he said backing away as she began to shake with anger.

"You woke me up because you want me to draw some stupid map no doubt for another one of your stupid escapades" she stepped out of her bed, revealing the tank top and shorts she was wearing. She walked forward, anger written all over her face, causing them to move back towards the bedroom door. Without taking her furious eyes off them she picked up an antique marble statue and gripped it tightly. Logan's face literally whitened.

"You wouldn't" he said hoping to god that she wouldn't throw it at him.

"You wanna try me?" she asked narrowing her eyes and lifting the statue above her head. They sprinted to the door, seeing the rest of the family had gathered there. She narrowed her eyes menacingly said goodbye and slammed the door shut in his face.

After having apologised to Lori a million times they had managed to get her to draw a rough guide of the hotel. That was one of the vital pieces of the jigsaw they had. They were setting up Rory's initiation. A scavenger hunt around the hotel. She had to solve the clues and get each item in 3 hours or less. If she weren't a legacy the test would have been extraordinarily harder and plus Logan had gone a little easier seeing as she was his girlfriend. Girlfriend, God he loved referring to her like that. He was also glad his friends had readily accepted her into their 'crowd'. The elite crowd, the rich crowd some had even been heard to say the 'hot crowd'. The clues were lines from songs that related to a particular room in the hotel. All Rory had to do was figure out was the room it was referring too and then complete a 'simple' task to get the next clue. Logan was a little worried though as he had put Finn and Rosemary in charge of the clues and he could only imagine what they had come up with. They had managed to persuade Lori to take over Rory's shift and plant the clues. They now sat in a limo outside just 2 minutes away from the Hotel. Lori was dressed in her work clothes and was readying herself.

"Now Lori you remember the plan don't you?" Logan patronised. She shot him a dirty look.

"Like Oh My God Logan I think I like totally forgot why I'm going in to work on my day off. I really have that much of a sad life" she shot back. The rest of the LDB members, well the ones present in the limo, sniggered. They had never heard Logan being shot down before.

"Well as long as you know" he replied. She got out of the limo and straightened her skirt. She walked towards the glass doors and Logan watched as the porter opened the door for her and she walked in.

"Lori, What are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Rory as Lori walked round the desk and signed on.

"Covering for you while you are initiated into the LDB" she said casually. Rory did a double take.

"excuse me?" she asked but her questions were answered when she saw Logan walk through the door, his smirk very much in place.

"I should have guessed you had something to do with this" she said as he walked up to the desk and pecked her on the lips

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III are you ready to be initiated into the Life and Death Brigade. The oldest secret society in Yale?" he asked keeping his voice low so that no-one would hear.

"Umm. Yeah I guess" she said still in shock. She had heard of the LDB her grand-father and father had been part of it but she had never made the connection she would be in it.

"Great. Let's get started then. My lovely assistant here Lori, who is also a part of the LDB, has planted clues around this very hotel and you have to follow the clues, collect the items and make it back with every item in less than 3 hours." He said, the smirk still in place. She walked around the side of the desk he was on and nodded her head.

"Well in that case, Ace, In Omnia Paratus." he said as he pulled out a stop watch and a piece of paper. He handed her the paper and told her not to open it until he told her. He started the stopwatch and told her to begin. She flipped open the piece of paper

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes" - Nelly.

This was going to be a long day she said as she headed off to the sauna.

A/N Please, please, please, please r.r 


	11. Chapter 11

A.N Sorry i havent updated in like 3 weeks i had really important GCSE module exams so i've been revising because i'm really bad at them!.Please do me your usual favour and review and a special thanks to Dania who really helped me with the clues. P.S Sorry there are so few clues but i didnt want to spend all night writing them.

When Rory reached the sauna she was exhausted. She had run down 5 flights of stairs, in heels no less. She straightened her skirt and walked into the hot room. The heat hit her immediately and she adjusted her collar to let some of her body heat escape. She spotted a white envelope taped to the panelled wall ahead of her and purposefully strode towards it. She pulled the envelope off the wall and pulled the white card out of it.

"These boots are made for walking and that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you" Jessica Simpson

Rory flopped down on the bench stumped for a moment before realising where she needed to go. The concierge service offered a blacksmith service. She smiled realising how simple the clue actually was and placed it in one of her pockets. She stood up to leave but then heard the familiar voices of Rosemary and Jack, a porter, heading her way. If Rosemary found her down here she would be in for it so she ran round the corner and waited for Rosemary and Jack to make an appearance. She saw them enter, Rosemary was updating him on one of the kitchen staff's love life. Jack followed in behind Rosemary and shut the door. Rosemary turned to him and they both smirked at each other.

"Finally we are alone, it's been driving me crazy not being able to touch you" Jack said making Rory silently gasped. Jack was at least half Rosemary's age.

"I know baby but now we are alone, let's make the most of it" Rosemary said as she walked into Jack's embrace and they began passionately kissing. Rory turned away from the scene and was frantically looking for another exit. She covered her mouth as she heard Jack groan as Rosemary did something dirty to him. Rory was considering crawling through the air vent when she heard a pager go off.

"Damn, I'm needed upstairs. One of the guests has a problem. God I hate these rich people, they think they can swan around here thinking they know it all. I've been working here 20 years and yet those two bimbo's upstairs get more attention than I do!" Rosemary moaned. Rory had already guessed by now that she was commenting on Rory and Lori as the 'bimbo's'. Jack soothed Rosemary and Rory gagged as she heard them playing tonsil hockey again. After 2 more minutes of swapping saliva, they departed and Rory breathed a sigh of relief. She stuck her head round the corner to check they had gone, when she saw they had Rory walked out into the hallway and looked both ways. Clear. She checked the clue again and made her way to the elevator to go to the bottom floor, where the concierge was based.

Upon arriving downstairs she looked around at the hustle and bustle of the room. Phones were ringing constantly, people running up and down the stairs. There was only one sense of calm in the room. Robert, who was sitting in one of the leather couches by the fire looked up and smirked at her. She merely smiled back and joined him.

"So I see you figured out the clue. Finn was certain it would at least keep you stumped by 10 minutes" he chuckled lightly to himself. Rory smiled at his humour but didn't pay too much attention to him. She scanned the room with her crystal blue eyes and looked for the familiar white envelope. Failing, she leaned back in the chair and checked the time, she had two hours and 27 minutes left- to be precise. She looked back at Robert, whose eyes had never seemed to stray from her, and sighed. She forced herself out of the comfy chair and searched the room, gaining curious glances at the same time. Failing again she walked over to the desk where a girl of about 17 was manning the desk and trying to keep everything smoothly.

"Hey Georgina, have you seen a white envelope anywhere"

"Erm… Oh wait I think I saw one earlier over by the fire place" she answered distractedly. Rory furrowed her brow in confusion and walked back to where she had been sitting moments ago. She cursed herself when she saw the letter taped to the side of the fireplace, exactly where she couldn't see it when she was sitting down. She narrowed her eyes at Robert who smirked back and undid the seal of the letter. She discarded the envelope and read the clue.

"Let's get physical, physical" Olivia Newton John. Rory re-read it, there had to be a catch somewhere that was too easy. She lowered the letter and stared into Robert's eyes when he didn't break contact she rolled her eyes and headed for the elevator again as she headed towards the gym.

-

"Finished!" Rory screamed. It had taken her 2 hours and 45 minutes but she had completed everything they had thrown at her.

"Wow Ace, I'm surprised it took you this long?" Logan joked as he casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She sent him a scathing look which made him laugh even more. He handed her a cup of coffee which she readily accepted.

"I knew you wouldn't fail" he said, kissing her after she had taken a long sip of coffee.

"Oh My God you so totally owe me big time" said Lori's voice from behind her.

"Why?"

"Because I had to distract a lot of people because someone was running round doing a bloody treasure hunt and I had to tell some major lies" Lori said coming in to view and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well I may have something that makes up for it" this got the blonde's attention

"Rosemary and Jack are having an affair!" Rory blurted out. Lori's eyes widened and she un-crossed her arms.

"Jack who?"

"Rill"

"As in the porter?" Rory nodded.

"Oh My God, Dirty little whore" Lori said, still In shock. "Oh this is going to spread like wild fire" she said before running off to tell someone.

"Okay, Lorelai Leigh Hayden. You have successfully completed phase one of your LDB initiation" Logan smiled as the other members joined them. "Phase 2 is a test of our commitment to the LDB however you must agree to the test before finding out what it is" His chocolate brown eyes sparkled with glee and Rory couldn't help but say yes, hell she would jump off a bridge if he asked her too with one of those looks.

"Yes" she said, a little scared of what she would have to do. The crowd cheered and all whispered a small but very important phrase to one another.

"In Omnia Paratus"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry about the lack of updates I had loads of coursework/ homework and I was really stressed about this injection at school this week. The actual injection was okay, but afterwards my arm ached like nothing else. And my teachers had no sympathy that I couldn't write because I'm left handed and that's the arm I had it in. Also sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to leave a cliff-hanger. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

"Logan, there is no way in hell I can get a tattoo!" Rory screeched as Logan helped her out of his pretty red Ferrari.

"Of course you can Ace, you can do anything you want" he said guiding her towards the door.

"No Logan, I cant! I hate needles, like in 9th grade when we had to have our tetanus while everyone else took theirs like a grown up I was lying passed out on the crash mats in the corner!" Rory said stopping in her tracks.

"So, a lot of people don't take having a needle in their arm well"

"I passed out before the injections" Rory said, folding her arms stubbornly. She stormed over to a bench and plopped down on it. The drive had taken quite a while as Logan had to drive out of Hartford, no self-respecting place of High-society had a tattoo parlour in the near vicinity. In the words of Emily Gilmore 'it just doesn't bare thinking about'. She tried to ignore the looming shadow of her boyfriend coming closer. She shifted along the bench and let him sit down, noticing how his arm instinctively made its way round her shoulders. She looked over at Logan's car and noticed a group of people checking it out and stopping in their tracks to look at it, god she loved being rich.

"Ace?" Logan said gripping her arm. She turned around and tried to stare him frightfully in the eyes, but he merely smirked.

"Ace, I cant force you to get this. But 1. You would be interfering with the integrity of this event 2. It shows your dedication to the LDB, which is the most important thing the LDB looks for in it's new members and 3. Live a little" he reasoned. But Rory had tuned out the minute he had started speaking, one look into those chocolate brown eyes and she would have agreed to anything, anything.

"Ok" she whispered

"What?" he asked, although she knew he had heard her

"I said I'll get the damn tattoo" she screamed, making a few heads turn away from the Ferrari to her- but only for a second.

"Great Ace!" Logan beamed. He stood up and intertwined their fingers and pulled her up. She took a deep breath and walked toward the door.

When she stepped inside, the freezing cold air conditioning hit her skin instantly. She shivered slightly but soon got used to it blowing on her pale, and soon to be permanently marked, skin. The room was painted a deep purple and designs flooded the walls. Rory walked up to one of the walls and saw a series of designs with Skulls, creepy skulls. Logan appeared at her side and guided her to a small seating area. He told her that she needed a small LDB placed somewhere, anywhere, on her body. She thought for a while and then decided to get it at the bottom of her spine. They sat for a further 5 minutes then a man came out of a room. The man was covered in head to toe piercing and tattoo's which almost made Rory think the pain couldn't be that bad until she heard someone screaming from somewhere in the building. She sent one last pleading look at Logan who once again merely smirked before she walked through the door.

"Well?" asked Lori as Rory walked behind the front desk

"Well what?" Rory replied

"Did you get it?"

"Did I get what?"

"The tattoo" Lori said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I did" Rory said slightly proud of herself, she had spent one hour in the actual parlous bit trying to bite back tears and stop herself from screaming. But she had done it and she was proud, just as long as her grand-mother didn't find out.

"Dammit, Now I owe Logan $500 dollars. So where did ya get it?"

"Wait you bet against me?" They both laughed " It's on the bottom of my spine. Do you have one?"

"Of course" Lori said simply

"Is it on your spine as well?"

"Oh no I already had one there, so it's on my hip"

"What do you have on your spine?" Rory asked

"Princess" Lori laughed. "Oh by the way this came for you" Lori said handing her a brown envelope with her name on.

Without thinking about it Rory ripped open and pulled out a series of gossip magazines. At first she didn't think much of it but then when she saw the picture splayed over the front page tears threatened to fall. It was a picture of Logan and some fake blonde girl kissing at some café in the mid-day sun. How could he? After all the crap he had said to her about wanting to try and be a good boyfriend, then he pulled a stunt like this. Rory grabbed her things and without explanation left the hotel. He was so going to pay for this.

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R.R 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, it's the best response for a chapter I have gotten so far. There wont be much Rogan interaction for a few chapters because I wanted Rory to get to know Ben a little more so you could see his character more and his relationship with Lori. Please do me a huge favour and give a good response like you did last time, it would really make my day if everyone who read this left a little review. R.R

Rory had been driving around for hours in her sparkly silver Mercedes. She just couldn't bare to even think about those pictures, the magazine was only a week old so the pictures must have been taken fairly recently. She glanced at the clock sitting in the dashboard. 3:00am big red numerals blinked at her. God, she really had been driving around for hours- 4 in fact. She decided she should take a break but she didn't know where to go. By now Logan would have found out about her little disappearing act and would be calling her soon. She couldn't go to her mom's because that's where he would probably look first, she couldn't go to Lane's, Paris' or any of her Yale friends. He would be there within minutes of arriving. A thought suddenly struck her- Ben and Lori's. Sure Lori was a close friend but Logan would no doubt be searching her very close friends houses before he even thought about Lori's, giving her much needed time. She started to turn around to head to their Hartford home when a light flashed on, her petrol was low. She quickly made the decision to stop at a gas station and headed off down the normally traffic full road.

10 Minutes later she pulled up to a gas pump and stepped out of the Mercedes SLR Mclaren. She shut the door and began filling the tank. She looked up and noticed a gang of about 5-6 men standing a few yards away looking her up and down. One of them licked his lips lustfully and began staring at her. He looked towards his friends who smirked at him. Rory looked back down at her car and tried to avoid the fact he was making his way over. She gripped the pump tighter and cast a quick glance at the shop where a man was reading a magazine, paying no attention to the going on's outside-unfortunately. The man sauntered over the her and placed his hand on the car window, leaning against it. Within the close proximity Rory could smell the extremely strong scent of alcohol on his breath- and lots of it. Without staring directly into his eyes she studied him. He hadn't shaved in a few days, he wore a button down dark blue shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. His shoes were shiny black and the cheap watch shone in the pale moonlight. His breath stunk of alcohol, lots of it and Rory had to try and stop herself from turning away. He glanced back at his group of merry men who gave him the thumbs up. That's when he began talking.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this at 3 in the morning?" he said cheesily- as if she hadn't heard that before. She tried to think what Lori would do in this situation as she was the most confident person she knew.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Going for a midnight stroll in a gas station?" She rolled her eyes then looked into his dark grey eyes. He smirked at her and looked once again at his friends.

"Nice Ride" he said, admiring the $500,000 car. Rory only prayed the tank would hurry up and fill up.

"Thanks" she replied, trying to mask her fear.

"Why don't you ride me instead?" he said making his friends burst into hysterics. Did this guy honestly think he was funny?. Rory didn't reply but once again rolled her eyes as she tapped her Gucci shoes on the floor impatiently.

"I'm Chuck" he said holding out a hand. She reluctantly shook it remembering the manners she had been taught.

"Seriously though you must get a whole lot of pleasure riding around town in one of these beauties but it still doesn't compare to the pleasure you would be feeling if you went home with me" He licked his lips once again and Rory could feel her insides churning. The tank was still only half full.

"Hey wait aren't you that heiress, Rory Hayden?" he said. When she didn't reply he whistled and leaned back a little.

"Hey guess what guys we got ourselves a little rich girl" he shouted to his mates who jeered and cheered and laughed again.

"Well now you have an extra reason to come home with me Don't cha?. Your bad ass boyfriend cheated on you so why don't you and I return the favour?" he said leaning forward so he was only centimetres from her face. He whispered something in her ear and sent chills shuddering through her spine.

"Oh come on now Baby, he obviously doesn't like you anymore but Chuck does oh yes he does" he said looking her up and down again. That was the final straw! How dare he asses her relationship with Logan, he didn't even know her!. She noticed the tank was full and placed the pump back in the stand. She turned to face him so she could stare him in the eyes.

"Listen you idiot. There is no way I am going to be going anywhere with you. How dare you make an assumption about me, you don't even know me. And as for those chat-up lines If that's how you expect to get women to sleep with you no wonder you're hanging round gas stations at 3 in the morning. I feel sorry for you, I really do" she shouted before storming into the shop and slamming her black card down on the desk. The man looked up from his magazine and looked out at her car. He punched some numbers in on the cash register and swiped her credit card.

"Are those guys always there?" Rory blurted out before realising what she had actually said. He looked up at her briefly before carrying on with what he was doing.

"Most nights" he said simply. She nodded and took her card as it was handed to her. She nodded good-bye and made her way back to her car. Chuck had re-joined his gang and was now sitting on a nearby wall.

"What's the matter Princess? Am I not good enough for you?" he shouted over.

"Everyone is too good for you" She said stepping into the lavish interior of the car. She breathed a sigh of relief and pressed a button so she was locked in. She started the engine and revved it, glared at him in the eyes and sped out of the station- leaving a trail of dust In her wake.

She pulled up to the large iron gates of the house and looked in awe at the gorgeous house. This part of Hartford had only recently been built and it was kind of like the Beverly Hills of Connecticut. While the elder members of the families resided in the older part of Hartford the younger members had snapped up houses here when the plans had been announced, including Ben and Lori. She racked her brain for the gate code that Lori had told her when they had moved in about a month ago. When she remembered it she punched it in and a minute later the gates swung open. She hoped that when Lori said she could stop by 'anytime' she meant 3.30 am as well. She hadn't been here yet and before getting out the car she admired the gorgeous house. It was a 3 story home decorated in white paint. Red and Green Ivy covered one side of the house and partly covered some of the front of the house. A lot of garages lay a few feet away from the house and Rory could see some of a large pool in the backyard. Rory made a mental note to book herself an appointment at the realtors, she needed to get a place of her own for after Yale anyway. She carefully stepped out of the car and tried to close it with as little noise as possible but with doors that were made to be bullet proof it proved hard. She walked the short walk to distance to the door and reluctantly rang the doorbell. Instantly she heard a few dogs barking loudly. She could vaguely remember Lori mentioning something about her dad and Ben's dad buying them some guard dogs to keep the paparazzi in line. A few moments later a light switched on near the door and a dishevelled Ben answered the door in only his pyjama bottoms.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" He asked scratching his head and standing aside to let her in. She smiled appreciatively and stepped in to the dark house.

"Ben I'm really sorry to do this to you but do you mind if I spend the night only I don't really want someone to find me at the minute and this was the first place I thought of" she said suddenly feeling very guilty for intruding on them.

"Sure, no problem" he said. They stood awkwardly for a moment. Rory had never really spoken to Ben, well of course she had spoken to him but she hadn't really made an effort to get to know him.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked as he adjusted his eyes to the light.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day" Rory smiled as she followed him to the kitchen.

A.N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R.R 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews once again, you make my day. Anyways I went home sick today for 'woman problems' as the men would say. So once I had slept and taken some painkillers I felt fine so decided to write the next chapter. Once again not much Rogan interaction but there will be lots next chapter. BTW Ben is a extremely famous footballer for New York and he is also an heir to the hotel chain where Rory works. A/N This is also kind of a filler chapter so you don't really need to read it if you want.

Once Ben had made the coffee he guided her to a small coffee table in the corner of their large living room. The lights had been switched on and Rory could now see the room properly. It was decorated in delicious chocolate and cream colours with Sofa's to match. There was a large plasma TV screen attached to one of the walls facing the larger couch and speakers had been put up in each corner of the room. Below the TV there was a beautiful fireplace with a gold screen in front of it. A large sheep skin rug lay in front and a few pictures of Ben and Lori and their family/friends adorned the walls making it feel more homely. Rory watched Ben as she took a long sip of her steaming hot coffee. He truly was gorgeous. His dark blonde hair was all over the place and his dark blue eyes scanned the room. He had since put on a wife beater but Rory could still see his defined and toned abs. A little like Logan. She looked to the pictures on the wall where various pictures of him and Lori lay, most of them at various red carpet or high society events. The perfect society couple.

"You're lucky to have her" Rory stated as she took another mouthful of coffee

"Huh?" said Ben, he obviously hadn't woken up properly yet.

"Lori" she said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh you don't have to tell me that" he said, smiling broadly showing a row of perfect white teeth.

"She works her ass of at that Hotel. She does anything and everything for the guests and yet Rosemary still thinks all Lori does is sit on the desk all day painting her nails" Rory placed her cup down onto the coaster which lay on the glass table.

"I know that too, my dad reminds me of that every time I see him. Son, you're never to let that girl out of your sight" he said imitating his father. Rory laughed again.

"So tell me about yourself" Rory said

"What do you want to know?" he said placing his cup down on the table- not on the coaster.

"Anything"

"Okay um, I'm 23, I have 2 brothers, Matthew and Harry, my dad owns the Stanton hotels and my mom runs her own fashion company for the elder woman" he said, using quotation marks for the elder woman part.

"You play for The New York Giants right?"

"Yup, Quarterback" he said obviously quite proud of himself. Rory nodded.

"What do your brothers do?"

"Matthew, the eldest, races proper racing cars and Harry just sits around on his ass mostly" Making them both laugh.

"Do they have girlfriends, sorry I'm really nosy" she said after realising how many questions she was asking.

"It's ok, Matthew is 26 and just got married to his fiancé Casey. Harry likes to think he's some kind of Casanova and says he doesn't want to be tied down but Matt and I think it's just because no girl will go within a mile of him" They both laughed again and Rory realised she had a lot more in common with Ben that she had originally thought.

"Now it's my turn. Tell me about yourself" he said leaning back in the chair and placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm 24. 2 twin brothers. Dad owns a law firm and Mom owns an Inn. I have one semester left at Yale then I'm off into the big wide world of journalism"

"Cool" he said yawning. Rory noticed and told him he could go back to bed. He smiled appreciatively before standing up and leading her up some stairs. He walked her down a long corridor, passing his and Lori's room on the way. Rory saw her blonde hair poking out from under the duvet and smiled, he opened a door for her and told her she could stay as long as she wanted. She said her thanks and he left, she was alone- again.

When Rory woke late in the morning, 11:45 to be precise. She woke up in unfamiliar settings. The room wasn't hers and the furniture wasn't hers. She sighed and lay back down as she remembered where she was. For a guest room they certainly didn't hold back. The room was a white creation. Flowing white curtains covered the long windows and the thick and warm duvet covered her body. A large armoire stood opposite the bed and Rory reached for a remote at the side of the bed. She pressed a random button and watched as the doors of the armoire swung open to reveal another plasma TV. She had to get one of those. She threw back the covers and walked into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and put on her clothes from last night. She made the bed, even though they probably had a maid, and tidied the room. She picked up her chanel bag and searched through it until she found her cell. She flipped it open and saw she had 5 messages. She listened to each one. One from her mom asking if she was coming home that night. Deleted. One from Steph asking if she wanted to go shopping soon. Deleted and the last 3 were from Logan asking where she was and telling her he was worried about her. Deleted, deleted, deleted. She shoved the phone back in the bag and made her way downstairs. She passed Ben and Lori's room and looked in through the open door, it was empty but the bed was unmade. Their room was decorated in chocolate's like the living room downstairs. When she got downstairs Lori was standing searching through the mail while Ben had his arms wrapped around her waist with his head on her shoulder.

"Morning sleepy head" Lori said without looking up at her. Rory nodded at both blondes and sat down at the breakfast bar and began tucking in to some hot pancakes.

A few hours later Ben and Lori walked into the living room, where Rory was watching TV, dressed up smartly. Ben had on an Armani suit and Lori had on a pale yellow knee length dress with pearls that hung down to her midriff. Their hands were interlaced tightly, the perfect society couple. Rory wondered whether she and Logan were the 'perfect society couple' or were the perfect society couple. Lori explained they were going to one of Ben's team-mates weddings, Cole Hunter. They asked whether Rory wanted to join them but she politely declined. They walked out the door and moments later Rory watched as a black Range Rover pulled out of one of the 5 garages and out of the gates. Rory was alone- again.

After exploring the mansion for 20 minutes Rory came across a room that was in such chaos it looked like a bomb had gone off- Lori's closet. Clothes covered the floor so much so you couldn't even see the floor. Clothes hung half off the hangers and the island of draws had been pulled out and left. As a thank you Rory decided to organise all the clothes and tidy it up. After all she needed some organisation in her life.

4 Hours later Rory had every piece of clothing off the floor and back on the hangers, organised by colour co-ordination and by designer. Prada, Gucci, Louis Vuitton all lay side by side alone the walls. Rory placed her hands on her hips and gave herself a pat on the back, literally. Having decided she should face the music, she pulled out her phone and dialled Logan's number. He answered almost immediately.

"We need to talk" 

A/N PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R.R 


	15. Chapter 15

A.N Once again thanks for the encouraging reviews, please keep them coming!. BTW Pathetic Fallacy is when the weather reflects someone's mood.

After Rory had called Logan he had readily agreed to meet her at Ben and Lori's house. The rain had started only a couple minutes before but it was already more like a tropical rainforest storm. Rory sat hunched up by the window watching as the rain collected at the bottom of the hill on which the house was placed. Through the gates she could see the rain falling through the sky and through the drain in the ground. Pathetic Fallacy or what? Rory was absently staring at the rain searching for the words she was going to say to Logan. She didn't even know if the pictures were fake or not so she couldn't accuse him straight away. She saw his silver Porsche pull up to the gates and once he had punched in a code he drove up the hill to the garages. Moments later Rory heard the doorbell ring. She stood up from her position and walked steadily over to the door. She placed her hand slowly on the cold metal handle and yanked the door open.

Logan stood drenched facing Rory. He had only been standing out for a moment but already he was soaked through to the skin. His hair had flattened against his forehead and his clothes were now so wet they stuck to his body, in all the right places. They stared at each other for a moment before Rory came to her senses and moved aside for Logan to come in. He shook himself off and Rory handed him a towel. Once he had dried himself he draped the towel over a chair and they stood in silence facing each other, a meter away from each other.

"Hi" he breathed silently

"Hi" she said back, every practical thought going out of her head.

The stood like that for another awkward 5 minutes before Logan began talking.

"What's going on Rory? Where have you been for the last 3 days?" he said

"Don't act like you don't know Logan" she said suddenly feeling anger towards him.

"It's not an act I really don't know why you suddenly up and left and decided to camp out at my sister's for 2 days" he said. Rory saw the confused look on his face and could tell he was telling the truth. She picked up the magazine off the table and shoved it into his hands.

"So?" Logan said after studying it for a moment.

"So? So? Is that all you have to say?" she asked unbelievable. He was treating her like she was another one of his one night stands who he didn't give a damn about.

"I don't understand why your so upset, you know what the media are like, hell I am the media, it's probably an old picture they printed to stir up trouble" he said extending his hand to her, which she didn't take.

"Probably?" she asked.

"Ok it IS an old picture"

"But you said probably, have you been meeting up with girls Logan because if you have then this relationship obviously isn't that important to you"

"Rory I haven't even looked at another girl since I even met you" he said, his chocolate brown eyes pleading with her. Willing her to believe him.

"You honestly expect me to believe that Logan Huntzberger, playboy extraordinaire hasn't even looked at another girl since he met me. How dumb do you think I am" she said, screaming at him now. Inside she was breaking into pieces.

"You're supposed to trust me, Rory. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I know you've been hurt in the past but I care way too much about you to even consider going behind your back" he said running a hand through his hair. Rory snorted and folded her arms. He looked hurt and turned towards the door, running out into the rain and the cold again. Rory just stood there and suddenly realised he was telling the truth, how could she have been so stupid? He really did care about her and she was just going to throw that away?

She ran outside after him and saw him only a couple of meters ahead.

"Logan! Don't go!" she yelled through the increasingly heavy rain. He swivelled and stared at her.

"Why not?" he shouted back, throwing his hands in the air and waiting for an explanation.

"Because… Because I love you!" she screamed. She didn't realise until she had actually said the words. She, Rory Hayden, was in love with Logan Huntzberger. How times change. She looked back at him and she saw she had caught him off guard, now he stood still not sure what to do.

"It's true. After 2 months I, Lorelai Leigh Hayden am 100 completely and insanely in love with you, Logan Elias Huntzberger. I love the way you make me want to live on the edge, the way you always make me speechless at the worst possible moments, the banter, the kisses. Even the sex. I love you Logan and there is nothing I can do about it and guess what I'm scared shitless" she yelled. After another moment of silence he ran forward and in a split second his lips had crashed onto hers in a frenzy. Her arms automatically round his neck and his arms wound round her waist. She had experienced nice kisses before but this was something out of this world. Even though it was clichéd she felt like fireworks were exploding inside of her and the only thing that would cool her off was Logan's kisses. They stood like that for a good 10 minutes, making up for lost time. Before they both began to feel the cold, especially Rory as the rain beat down on her bare arms. They pulled apart and with one look into his chocolate eyes she pulled out of his tight embrace, shut the house door and clambered into Logan's car. She leaned across the seat and kissed him hard again on the mouth.

"I love you too" she heard him utter through the kiss. He pulled away and started the engine and headed towards his apartment.

A.N Please, please, please r.r 


	16. Chapter 16

**A, N I think I have a good idea where I'm going to end this story and it will probably only be a couple more chapters. I have another couple ideas for some more stories so let me know what you think. Please check out the dress that Lori wears at the bottom of the page, modelled by the fantastic Paris Hilton. Once again please r.r**

**Story 1- Rory gets sick of her life. Even though she has the rich lifestyle she is ignored. So she runs away to LA and makes a new lifestyle for herself and meets a whole host of interesting characters along the way.**

**Story 2- Logan and Rory's daughters do their version of the simple life or if you prefer Lori and her sister Paige can do it. **

**I know they may sound like rubbish but still let me know what you think in your review. **

**I don't own anything from this story.**

**It was 3am and Rory was just starting her night shift. All was quiet, just how she liked it. Every now and then a few porters walked buy pulling a cart of suitcases behind him but other than that everything was silent and dead. Rory liked these shifts better than day shifts because she had time to catch up with all her thoughts about her busy day before. She smiled to herself and rested her head in her hand as she drifted off and began to think of the great make-up sex she and Logan had had- lots of make-up sex. She was only broken out of her day dream by the sound of the hotel phone ringing. She quickly shook her head and picked up the phone.**

"**Hotel Stanton, Connecticut. Rory speaking, how may I help you?" Rory said using the welcoming message she had been taught to use**

"**Rory, it's me Lori" said the excited voice of the blonde**

"**Lori? Why are you ringing the hotel phone and not my cell?" Rory asked, puzzled.**

"**Because you're damn cell was switched off and I just had to tell you my news" Rory could almost see her bubbling over with excitement at the other end of the line.**

"**Um... Okay, what's your news?" Rory said, surfing the internet.**

"**Guess what is on my finger?" she asked**

"**A ring?" Rory asked**

"**Well duh but what kind of ring?" It suddenly dawned on Rory**

"**Oh my God you're engaged!" Rory practically screamed down the phone**

"**Finally she gets it"**

"**Wow, I mean congratulations but wow" Rory said, shocked. **

"**Thanks. I mean I got home and the whole house was filled with candles and there he was down on one knee looking so god damned sexy. At first I was like what's going on but then he launched into this beautiful speech about how much more he loved me and then he asked me to marry him and of course I said yes!" Lori sounded so exciting.**

"**God, you're so young" Was all Rory could manage to say. Lori was 22 and Ben had turned 24 last week. **

"**I know but I know he's the one. I mean I know that's what everyone says but I know it's true" **

"**Are you sure about this?" Rory asked trying not to offend her.**

"**Duh…. Who could turn him down?. He's super sexy, romantic and earns $50,000 a week. What more could a girl want?" What more could a girl want? Rory wondered to herself**

"**Well Congratulations I'm so excited for you. Did the families know?"**

"**Yeah. Ben said he told his family he was going to do it and that he rang my family and told them, apparently my mother nearly fainted of happiness."**

"**So… When can I see the ring?"**

"**Well I'm at a fashion show tomorrow modelling for Julian Macdonald, the British designer, so I'll leave a backstage pass with Logan for you and you girls can come see me backstage"**

"**Okay. I'm really happy for you Lori, I really am" **

"**Thanks Rory, ok I have to go now. I've got to call all my friends from high school who said it wouldn't last and gloat. Love ya Hun" she hung up and Rory began to wonder. How did she know Ben was the _one?_ How did anyone know who their _one _was? If there were so many one's out there why did so many people get divorced and find other ones? These questions circled round Rory's brain as she sat alone in the grand entrance. **

**Rory and Logan arrived at the fashion show, their hands interlaced. Finn, Colin, Steph, Juliet, Rosemary, Paris and Doyle all accompanied them. Lori had handed a number of passes and told them to invite anyone they wanted. They wandered over to where Ben and his family were sitting. Along with his parents there also sat two men, who looked remarkably similar to Ben and a girl of about 14 looked bored. Everyone congratulated Ben who just smiled while his parents sat beaming beside him and his brothers looked on proudly and the young girl just looked bored, though she didn't try to hide it.**

"**Are my family here yet, sir?" Logan asked Mr. Stanton. He shook his head no and re-assured Logan they would be arriving soon. The boys took their seats while the girls made their way to the door that led to the backstage area. A tough looking bouncer stood in front of the door. His arms were covered in tattoos, and his muscles stood out clearly from his tight plain black Tee-shirt. His jeans had been ripped in some places revealing tree trunk legs, making him seem only scarier. Rory tried not to look nervous as he inspected the passes that hung loosely round the girls' necks. After checking each one thoroughly he nodded his head approvingly and un-hooked a red barrier to let them through. Rory smiled thankfully at him and they made their way into the hustle and bustle of the room. Models ran, topless, around the room like headless chickens. Their entourage running after them trying to calm them down, hairdryers and brushes clutched in their hands. Rory could hear Rosemary and Juliet making gasping sounds as trolleys of clothes were wheeled past. Steph laughed at them and grabbed their elbows and pulled them away from the clothes. In amongst the mayhem a gorgeous blonde sat in the corner in one of the make-up chairs flipping through a magazine, not paying any attention to her surroundings, a diamond ring sparkling on her engagement finger. The 4 girls approached her and she looked up, smiling brightly at each one. She chucked the magazine onto the bench below the mirror and swivelled to face them. They each pulled up a chair. Lori's blonder than blonde hair had been highlighted with platinum blonde and had been loosely curled to her shoulders. She was dressed casually in chocolate brown juicy sweat pants and a plain white tank top. **

"**Hey Guys" she said hugging each one**

"**Hey Future Mrs. Stanton" Steph smiled making Lori blush and smile madly. **

"**Let's see it!" Rosemary screeched. Lori held out her hand and the 4 girls gasped at the sparkling ring. The ring band was littered with dazzling diamonds and in the middle a huge diamond stood out. In every light the stones shone and it looked perfect on her perfectly manicured hand. Rosemary and Juliet once again squealed but then focused their attention to the clothes again. **

"**You Know I think they're looking for another few models, some of them cancelled" Lori said, Rosemary and Juliet's eyes popped out of their head and they scurried over to a man with a clipboard who looked in charge.**

"**I'm really happy for you" Steph said once again.**

"**You do realise Colin and Logan are now petrified we are going to start dropping hints that we want to get married" Steph said making her and Lori fall into hysterics. Rory however didn't find it so funny.**

"**What that's ridiculous! Logan and I have only been dating 6 months. I don't want to get married yet, no way, defiantly not" Rory babbled on. She saw Steph and Lori give each other a look.**

"**Rory's been paranoid ever since she said I love you to Logan" Steph supplied, by way of an explanation. **

"**Have not!" Rory yelled getting the attention of some people.**

"**Yeah, you keep telling yourself that sister and you might start to believe it" Steph giggled.**

"**You mean you don't want to marry my brother. I'm heartbroken; I had already picked out your wedding venue and every thing" Lori clutched her hand to her heart dramatically before she and Steph once again resumed their fits of laughter.**

"**It's not that I don't want to marry him, it's that we have barely know each other 5 minutes, I don't want to rush into anything" Rory said, trying to re-assure herself, mind you she had the feeling she was already in over her head with Logan.**

"**Oh please, I know some people that dated for less than 2 months and they have been married for 40 years" Steph said.**

"**Who?"**

"**My Parents" They fell about laughing again, including Rory this time, and once the laughter had died away they turned the talk to fashion which was the main event of the evening. **

**Rory sat next to Logan in the front row, next to the runway. Their hands were intertwined and every now and then they stopped talking for a small kiss, but Rory couldn't get what Steph and Lori had said backstage about the whole marriage issue. She knew she wasn't ready for marriage- yet. She wished she could talk to Logan about it but he would get all freaked out and think she was dropping hints, which she most certainly wasn't. Rory looked around at the large crowd and spotted some well known celebrities amongst the crowd. Most people were dressed in casual dress but some had gone all out and wore stunning designer dresses and suave designer suits. Rory's group though had just dressed casually but smart. She had on a tight pair of dark blue jeans that clung to her curves in just the right place. She had put on a smart business jacket that was black pinstriped and had thrown on a plain white tee-shirt underneath. Casual yet Sophisticated. Her hair hung loosely at her shoulders and she had put a white hair band in her hair. The lights dimmed so only the catwalk lights shone brightly, lighting up the stage. Rosemary and Juliet had been accepted for the models position and make-up artists had immediately begun work on them, much to their delight. **

**When Rory and Steph had arrived back the Huntzberger's and Hayden's had arrived and after some quick hello's had taken their seats. Rory smiled as she heard her grandmother and Logan's mother gossiping about someone they had spotted. Then she could hear Finn whistling at the red heads that walked past, then Colin and Logan laughing when they turned round and gave him strange laughs. This was her life and she wouldn't swap it for the world. **

**She watched as the journalists braced themselves as a middle-aged woman gracefully walked onto stage. Everyone quietened down as she began to talk into a microphone.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome to the Julien Macdonald 2006 Fashion Show, here in gorgeous New York" Everyone clapped and began cheering. **

"**Alright now on with the show" She said as everyone clapped again and she made her way off stage. Rumours by Lindsay Lohan began blasting out the speakers that were hidden all over the room. A tall brunette walked out wearing a beautiful creation. Another set of pretty girls followed one after another, showing off their years of training at some fashion school or other. After about another 5 girls the lights dimmed even more so making the room completely black except for the flashing camera lights and the runway lights. Rory turned to the top of the runway where Lori had begun walking down the narrow runway. She looked like an angel. The dress was a masterpiece. Every centimetre was covered in gold and silver beads. It stopped about her knees and it went up in a halter neck behind her head. Most people's mouths hung on the floor as the stunning blonde posed at the end of the catwalk. Her hand placed firmly on her hip, showing off her engagement ring. The press had gone wild and were taking so many pictures they had to re fill their film. Lori's face had the normal pouting look though Rory could tell she was trying not to smile. She turned on her heel and revealed the back of the dress. The dress straps revealed her tanned back and the dress dipped down to where her _Princess _tattoo marked her skin at the bottom of her spine. She strutted back up the runway and out of sight. Another model followed her out but compared to Lori she looked like any average girl not a supposed super model. When each model had strutted their stuff the lights came back on and every person in the building stood up and clapped excitedly. The designer himself walked down the catwalk and bowed at the end, lapping up all the attention. **

**Yes, Rory Hayden loved her life and she wouldn't swap it for the world. **

**A.N Please, please, please r.r**

**Lori's dress- http/ the top one!**


	17. Chapter 17

A.N This is it, the final chapter. I had great fun and I want to say a huge, massive, humongous thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. I already have a sort of sequel in the works. It's Rory and Logan- 20 years in the future with their grown up children. It is prob better than what it sounds like I promise. Please do me one last huge favour and everyone who reads leave a review. R.R

I don't own anything from this fan fic.

_**4 months Later…..**_

It had been 4 months since the fashion show. Wedding plans for Ben and Lori's wedding had been coming along well and Lori just couldn't stop smiling. Rory could vividly remember the morning after the fashion show when she and Logan's faces had been plastered all over ever gossip magazine in the country. A picture of them holding hands and kissing at the fashion show. With the headlines;

Hayden Heiress and Huntzberger Heir dating!

At first Rory had been baffled why it was such a big deal as they had been dating 6 months already but then she realised she and Logan hadn't attended any events where the press would be and so their relationship had been off the press radar, luckily. However when their relationship had been made public the press now stalked Rory wherever she went. They seemed to know where she was every minute of the day. At first it had been quite scary to have people following you round with cameras wherever you went but after some tips from Lori on how to handle the paparazzi she had learned to get used to it. She still couldn't get her head round the fact that they were so interested in her. Yes, she was an heiress but she didn't act, model, sing or dance. The media works in mysterious ways; she should know she was dating the son of the most influential newspaper man in the world. Rory was broken from her thoughts by Rosemary coughing and shooting a warning glance at her. Rory blushed and sunk lower down into the seat. Rosemary had called a meeting of the hotel staff because 'some changes were going to happen'. The entire Stanton family sat at the head of the table. Mr and Mrs Stanton, Ben, His brothers Matthew and Harry and younger sister Chloe. Lori had not yet appeared but luckily Rosemary hadn't noticed yet, she was too busy talking about the new shifts everyone was being assigned.

Rory was yet again disturbed by the sound of the door in the far corner opening and closing. She swivelled in her chair and caught sight of Lori striding towards her, smiling as usual. She took a seat next to Rory and placed her bag on the floor.

"Sorry I'm late Rosemary, I got caught up at the studio" Lori said genuinely.

"What are you wearing?" Rosemary spat out, completely ignoring her apology.

"Um… I'm going to take a guess and say clothes?" Lori said innocently. Everyone sniggered.

"Well I know that. Why aren't you in your work clothes?"

"It's my day off and I just came from the studio. I didn't think I had to wear work clothes"

"Yes well now you d--- What is that?" Rosemary said staring at her hand.

"What's what?" Lori said unsure

"That on your finger" Rosemary blurted. Her face was becoming increasingly red now.

"It's an engagement ring" Lori said as if it was the easiest question in the world.

"When did _you _get engaged?"

"4 months ago, shows how much attention you pay"

Rosemary had reached the end of her tether. She didn't care that her boss was sitting only a couple of meters away.

"So now I'll have to call you boss? I would rather clean pigs for a living"

"Thanks, but you don't have to call me boss. This is Mr Stanton's business not mine. In case you didn't know I'm a newspaper heiress not a hotel heiress" Lori smiled sweetly.

"I'm not some stupid Barbie like you. I have worked my backside off for 30 years and I've gotten nowhere. Meanwhile you are born with billions in the bank, a silver spoon in your mouth and pig's muck for brains. Everything in your life has been handed to you on a plate and I'll be damned if I'm going to be working for you. You're just a stupid bimbo with nothing but looks and daddy's credit card" Everyone, including the Stanton family, gasped. Lori was one of the nicest people you could ever meet; she was down to earth and never rubbed her wealth in anyone's face. Ben looked outraged, he looked like he was going to punch someone.

"You're right Rosemary. I am just a dumb blonde, soon to be footballers' wife, daddy's little girl and all around bimbo" Rory looked at Lori confused.

"But it's better than being you. You are bitter and twisted and the only way you can get pleasure out of your sad little life is by insulting every one of us. Imogen," she said pointing to a scared looking maid "is one of the best maid's we have here. Yet you dock her pay, insult her work and are generally a bitch to her, Don does his damn hardest to make sure everyone is kept happy here but you just tell him off and patronise him. So yeah, I may be a spoiled brat but I would rather be the most stuck up bitch in the world than be a part of your pathetic life anymore" Everyone in the room's mouths hung on the floor, including Rosemary's. Lori calmly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" Screeched Rosemary, who had found her voice again.

"Like I'm like going to like spend like some more of like my dad's like money"

"What about your job?" Rosemary said finally realising what she had just said and to whom.

"Shove it up your ass that you've worked off for 30 years" Lori said, confidently striding out the door. The room was completely silent for a minute before Mr Stanton asked to talk to Rosemary for a minute in private and Ben ran out of the door and after his fiancé. Rory tried to bite back a smile. She had dreamed of doing that for 2 years and now someone had finally brought Rosemary down a peg or 2. By the looks on everyone else's faces they felt the same way.

Rory laughed along hysterically with Stephanie as they belted out the words to Barbie girl by Aqua. She was drunk, very drunk. Logan had come to the Hotel and whisked her away to a private air strip, where she had been escorted onto a private Jet headed for Las Vegas. They were celebrating the end of summer and the start of their last semester at Yale. So far it was working. They stumbled out of one of the clubs down the Las Vegas strip and clambered into an awaiting Limo. Finn, Colin, Steph, Juliet, Robert, Seth and Rosemary (the young one) had come along too and they were having the best time. It was now 3am and they had already visited 3 clubs and danced the night away. Rory relaxed in the back of the limo against Logan's chest. She watched as Steph took a swig from a half full bottle of Tequila. Steph screamed and laughed as she poured the contents of the bottle down Colin's throat. Finn and Rosemary had finally got together and were busy making out on one of the seats.

"I love you Logan I really do" Rory slurred. She giggled as the bottle top fell down the front of her top and into her bra.

"I love you too Ace" Logan said, out of them all he seemed to be stone cold sober.

"I want to marry you someday Logan Huntzberger. I want to have your children someday Logan Huntzberger" She said.

"Well I want to marry you too some day Ace and I want to have your children too" He said

"No silly, boys can't have children. Didn't you listen in Sexual Health class?" Rory giggled again.

"Since when have I ever listened in any class?" Logan smirked. Rory leaned in toward him to kiss him but then at the last minute pulled away and high-fived Stephanie. Rory beckoned for Steph to come closer and when she was close enough kissed her hard on the mouth. The boys hooted and laughed while Rosemary and Juliet did the same as Rory and Steph. Rory stood up as best she could, and popped her head out of the sun roof. She raised her hands over her head and screamed. The air was crisp and cool and the landscape looked gorgeous. The sky was pitch black and looked beautiful as the bright flashing lights on the tall skyscraper buildings lit up the sky. She felt a tug on her ankles and went back inside the limo. She laughed as she sat back down and her heel snapped.

The girls had gone shopping before coming out to party. She had picked up a gorgeous Green/blue dress with silver dots all over. There was a sash that ran just under her breast and the flimsy straps kept falling down her shoulders. Steph had gotten a chocolate brown dress. The top half was a plain brown corset but the bottom half was a lighter brown with polka dots. Rory retook her seat next to Logan who was peering nervously out the window.

"No Logan I really mean it, Someday I really want to marry you and have lots of children" She said gazing into his beautiful brown eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Someday eh?"

"Yes, Someday"

"Is that someday today?" He said turning round and staring her straight in the eyes.

"Huh?" Rory said as the limo slowed down to a stop. They all piled out and Rory gasped as she saw a white chapel in front of her. Rory looked at Logan like he was some kind of crazy person.

"You said someday. Why not today?" Logan said flinging his arms out. The other members of the group had stumbled over to a bench where they all sat flopped over it giggling madly.

"Number 1, we are incredibly drunk. Number 2. We are still in college and Number 3… Well I can't think of a number 3 but I'm sure I could if I were sober." Rory said, the shock bringing her to her senses.

"I'm stone cold Sober Ace, haven't touched a drink all day. I didn't just bring you to Vegas to party I brought you here to get married. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone-anything else and I think we have a real chance at a future together. We can get married now, we only have 6 weeks left of Yale and then we can find a place together. I can take over my dad's company and you can be a journalist for any newspaper you want. So Lorelai Leigh Hayden, will you marry me tonight" Logan said, sometime during the speech he had gotten down on one knee and produced a ring out of his pocket. It was a simple diamond ring that must of cost a fortune- Tiffany's. Rory pondered the question with all kinds of outcomes. What if they got divorced? Fell out of Love? Couldn't make it work? But all roads led to one conclusion she loved him. Right there in that moment she felt like nothing could bring her down.

"Yes!" she screeched.

"You serious?" Logan said standing up and staring intently at her.

"Well who could pass up Logan Huntzberger?" She flung her arms round his neck and hugged him tightly. Both their families would kill them for not consulting them first and for not getting a pre-nup but she didn't care. She was about to become Mrs. Logan Huntzberger and that was all that mattered. He slipped the ring onto his finger and they ran towards the chapel. Their friends followed though they had no idea what was going on.

"Do you Logan Elias Huntzberger take Lorelai Leigh Hayden to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest dressed as Elvis asked.

"I do"

"And do you Lorelai Leigh Hayden take Logan Elias Huntzberger to be your husband?"

"I suppose so" Rory giggled. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. The old Rory would have never dreamed of doing something so irresponsible but the old Rory was the one pre- Logan.

"Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the Bride and if I do say so myself the gorgeous bride" It was cheesy, the whole wedding ceremony had been, but it worked. They didn't need huge ceremonies, year long engagements and special china. They just needed each other. Logan crushed his lips onto hers as they enjoyed their first kiss as a married couple. He had come to Vegas for a reason and that was to marry Rory. He had organised a month long trip to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Hopefully that was enough time for Emily Gilmore to cool off once she found out or he wouldn't live long enough to produce any children.

A.N that's it. I had great fun writing it, particularly this chapter. I already have a kind of sequel in the making. It's them twenty years in the future with grown up children. It should be up within the next week or so, it will be called Billionheir so look out for it. Please review for me and make my day.

Rorys dress-- http/ dress-- http/ 


	18. Epilogue

A.N Okay, I know I said last chapter was the last one but after reading some of your reviews, thanks btw, I decided to do an epilogue as to the families' reactions- it won't be what you're expecting. This is really the last one, lol, so please no bad reviews!

At the bottom I have put a list of characters that will appear in the sequel, it's mostly going to be the perspective of their kids as its mostly centered around them. Please tell me what you think. I have written the first chapter but I'm aiming to write at least 4-5 before I start posting so I have more time to write and I'll probably only update every other day. O BTW do you think it is worth me getting one of those blog things so you can see where I'm at with the stories and see the clothes ect, ect. ? Please include in your review.

_**2 months later…..**_

Rory Hayden now Huntzberger sat in bed on a Saturday morning. She was sitting up against the stack of pillows while she typed on her laptop and pretended to listen to the plasma TV that was playing children's cartoons. Beside her, her husband of 2 months lay snoring on his side. His perfectly chiselled face turned away from her. His bare back shone in the light that streamed through the curtains in stripes of white light. It was only a week ago that she and her group of friends plus one husband had graduated from Yale and made their way into the big wide world of working. Logan's father, Mitchum, had given him a month to get everything sorted out before he took over the company, something he was reluctant to do. It wasn't that Logan didn't want to make his father proud because he did, in fact in the months since their marriage Logan and his father had grown closer and were now not ashamed to call each other family. It would be a long time since they would have the close father/son relationship they both longer for but it was growing steadily day by day. She stopped typing and picked up her warm cup of coffee that lay cooling off on the bedside table. She focused her eyes on the TV which was now playing an episode of Spongebob SqaurePants and laughed at Patrick said something stupid. It was one of her secret pleasures- watching children's TV. She knew it was strange and abnormal but it made her remember the days when she was young and she would watch all her favourite educational shows on TV.

Her tan still had not faded from the month she had spent in the Caribbean on her honeymoon; it was the best time of her life. Just her, Logan, the beach, the ocean and lots of sex. It had been wonderful but when they had arrived back all hell had broken loose.

_The newlyweds stepped out of the car and reluctantly made their way to the old oak door of Emily and Richard Gilmore's mansion. They each send each other worried looks and contemplated turning round and going back home but knew it would only make the situation worse. Logan reached up and pressed the doorbell. A minute later a smartly dressed maid opened the door and ushered them in. She took their coats and beckoned them to follow her to the parlour where the families of both parties were lying in wait. Their fingers were tightly interlaced and their hands were wet from sweating. They walked into the parlour where The Gilmore's, Hayden's and Huntzberger's were all sat around the room on various pieces of furniture. Ignoring the looks from certain people they crossed the room and took their places on an antique loveseat. The room stayed silent._

"_Logan, Rory" Mitchum nodded at them. They both managed a weak smile. More silence._

"_How are you both?" asked Richard- the voice of reason._

"_Okay, enough with the nice talk. Rory how could you?" her mother asked standing up and shooting a dangerous glare at her. _

"_How could I what mom? I married someone I love!" Rory couldn't quite believe the opposition was coming from her mother who had always supported her no matter what, even when she had slept with Dean._

"_How could you do that? You were drunk and had no idea what you were doing. I cant believe you would do something so stupid, I cant believe I'm actually saying this but did you even think about a pre-nup!" Lorelai screamed. It seemed roles had switched place. Instead of Emily and Shira shouting at them, they were sat in solemn silence, their faces bear of any emotion._

"_I wasn't so drunk that I didn't know what I was doing. It wasn't stupid it was probably the best decision I've made all my life. I didn't do it for you, for dad, for grand-ma and grand-dad I did it for me. So shoot me if I felt like I wanted to do something for me instead of always doing everything for everyone else" Rory screamed. Lorelai looked shocked for a minute before she regained her composure and began shouting again._

"_Did I force you to go to Yale? NO, Did I force you to go work at the hotel? NO, Did I force you to sleep with Dean? NO I god damn well didn't, I can't believe you were that stup—"_

"_ENOUGH!" Emily Gilmore spoke for the first time. Lorelai was glad that for once her mother was agreeing with her. _

"_Lorelai, you really need to calm down it would have happened sooner or later" Lorelai was shocked to say the least._

"_Excuse me? I'm sorry are we in the same time zone and talking about the same event when my daughter eloped in Vegas?"_

"_I believe so yes. It was obvious they would have gotten married sooner or later" Emily turned towards them "You can tell by the way they look at each other, from the moment I saw them together I knew that was it. They would have gotten married after Yale anyway and as for the pre-nup we can always sort that out later" Emily re-took her place next to Richard and the rest of the room, with the exception of Lorelai, nodded their heads vigorously. _

"_Maria! Maria!" Richard shouted, a few seconds later a worried maid entered the room "Could you get me and Mr. Huntzberger here another scotch?" she silently nodded and took their outstretched glasses and exited the room. She came back a few moments later and handed them their drinks. _

"_Now, how was the honeymoon?" _

Rory smiled at the mere memory. She had expected them to blow their tops and have a full on screaming match. But they hadn't, and she was quite glad. After a few days of not speaking to each other Lorelai phoned Rory and apologised for her behaviour. She explained that she was just shocked and upset that her baby girl was growing up and there was nothing she could do about it.

A lot had happened in 2 months. Brooke, Lucas's Wife, had announced she was pregnant and was now 4 months pregnant. Rory had bonded with Brooke over the trials and tribulations of being a Huntzberger wife. She had leaned that Brooke had her own talk show that had bigger ratings than the Springer Show and was rated the No.1 Daytime Talk Show of 2005. Lori was freaking out about wedding preparations since they had set a date of 19th December. Ben spent most of his time trying to calm her down and re-assure her everything was going to turn out fine, it was quite amusing actually. Nathan had a new girlfriend, Hayley, and from what Logan had told her it was pretty serious. She saw Logan shift and new he was waking up, he turned his body to face her and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Sunshine" She smirked at him and handed him a cup of coffee. He sat up next to her and gratefully took it. She was slowly but surely turning him into a coffee addict.

"Morning Mrs. Huntzberger" he said, he had been saying that every morning since their marriage.

"What are you doing?" he asked, throwing an arm round her and peering at her computer screen.

"Emailing Lori, she's still freaking out over this whole wedding thing"

"She should just go to Vegas and get it over with" Logan said, changing the channel to some sports channel.

"I don't think Shira could take that. I think one Vegas wedding was enough, I don't think she could cope with another" She finished her email and threw the laptop on the floor, snuggling into Logan's chest.

"Yeah, you're probably right"

"No, I am right!" she giggled as he began to tickle her.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really?"

"Well, I'll just have to show you who's boss round here" he said rolling on top of her, her giggles could be heard throughout the house.

**Heidi Riana Huntzberger- 24, LA's most famous party girl. Medium blonde hair, dark blue eyes, eldest child of Logan and Rory.**

**Leah Lorelai Huntzberger- 22, Psychology major at Yale. Shy, Loves to read and study, complete opposite from Sister, only has a close circle of few friends. She is sick of always being compared to her gorgeous, wild and famous older sister**

**Cameron Cruz Huntzberger- 21, Business major at Yale, big Casanova. Loves girls, cocky, arrogant, spitting image of Logan, flavour of the month is Chelsea Anderton- former Miss Connecticut.**

**Charlize Lilly Stanton- 21, Best friend of Heidi. Together they are the Paris and Nicole of their generation. LA's biggest party girl along with Heidi. Youngest child of Ben and Lori, Natural platinum blonde hair and blue topaz eyes. Can never make her mind up if she wants to be in a committed relationship or play the field. Cousin of Heidi.**

**DJ Jay Frost- Boyfriend of Heidi, the DJ AM of his generation, has been in a long term relationship with Heidi for about 2 years. His parents still haven't met her. Dark brown hair and brown eyes.**

**Ryan Wood- Best friend of Cameron is completely in love with Charlize but keeps moping because she won't commit to him. Dark brown hair and green eyes. **

**Minor Characters—**

**Troy Stanton**

**Riley Stanton**


End file.
